A Kiss at Midnight
by KLHF23
Summary: Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger are friends. No, make that acquaintances. But will a New Year's kiss change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I know there are a lot of Fremione stories out there now, but I have been wanting to write on this pairing for awhile, so here is my take. This is short, but I see it as a prologue of sorts.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was a little annoyed. Okay, not just a little annoyed, but on the verge of stark raving mad! It was just after Christmas and she was curled up in her favorite chair at the Burrow desperately trying to finish the last chapter of what had been a surprisingly wonderful book. She had six pages left. Six! And she had read the same paragraph at least twelve times now. Twelve! She loved this family as much as her own, but after eight long days they were close to driving her certifiably insane.

Ron and Harry were playing an unusually loud game of exploding snap. Ginny appeared to be refereeing somehow. She loved her friend, but really wasn't sure why that was necessary. Bill and Fleur were being sickeningly affectionate in the corner next to her and Fred and George were being, well, Fred and George. One had to expect a certain degree of noise and debauchery when the Weasley twins were involved, but this display with party horns and confetti was a bit much even for them.

"Do you have to do that in here?" she snapped suddenly, her eyes widening as she realized she had spoken out loud. Yes, they were making her mental, but her parents had taught her better. She was a guest in their home, after all. She sat up straighter preparing to apologize when two large bodies suddenly descended on either side of her.

"What's the matter, Granger?" a voice came teasingly in her ear. "Yeah, Herms," a second voice echoed from the other side, "are you alright?"

She looked up, startled, straight into the piercing blue eyes of Fred Weasley. Unwillingly, her position softened at the obviously exaggerated pitiful look he was giving her.

"I want to finish my book," she said strongly, trying her hardest to ignore the lingering gaze of the twins. "It's nearly impossible with you lot," she gestured around the room.

"Oh, loosen up, Granger," the one she was certain was George argued. "It's nearly New Year's Eve. A time for mischief!" he winked before rushing off to what Hermione was sure was his next prank.

"And, pray tell, what is so special about the new year that we need to celebrate five days early?" she asked her eyebrows raised in speculation.

"It's going to be a special year, Granger, have you not heard?" the twin still at her side added energetically. Definitely Fred. Why was she suddenly able to tell them apart? She never could do that before, yet, she knew without a doubt this was Fred talking.

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion as she processed what he had been saying. She was fairly certain she would have read somewhere if there was anything special about the coming year. She looked into his eyes, suddenly startled by their intensity. "Wha-what?" she asked awkwardly unable to look away in spite of herself. Feeling the heat rising into her cheeks, she asked again, more clearly this time, "What did I miss?"

"This year, sweet Hermione," he whispered as he stood up to leave, "I'm going to kiss you at midnight." He chuckled at her startled expression giving her a quick wink before chasing after his twin.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Since I did not clarify this before, this takes place not terribly long after the war ended. AU, since Fred is obviously not dead. Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione lay silently in the bedroom she shared with Ginny at the Burrow. She had barely gotten a moment's sleep the night before and now she could hear the soft clanging and murmurs that suggested Mrs. Weasley was already up preparing breakfast.

What was he playing at? She had visited the moment over and over in her mind, but was still as confused as ever. Fred kiss her on New Year's Eve at midnight? The idea of it was preposterous, was it not? It had to be one of their pranks. Well, she would not be falling for it. She was the brightest witch of her age, after all, and certainly not daft enough to become the Weasley twins' latest victim. No, certainly not.

What if it wasn't a joke? She allowed her mind to stray for a bit, the cheeky grin of a certain redhead clouding her thoughts. His eyes really were very lovely. Wait, what? Where did that come from? Since when did she notice Fred Weasley's eyes? Ridiculous, she thought, shaking her head trying to rid it of such meddlesome images. She got up to go downstairs to breakfast refusing to allow any more time to be spent on such outrageous ideas.

"Oi, Hermione!" a voice shouted as she stepped out of the door right into the arms of a tall, lanky, yet incredibly toned, Weasley twin. Startled, she looked up right into those lovely eyes she had just imagined.

"Fred! Hi, I was just, um, that is I am just heading down for breakfast." A slight blush crept on her cheeks as she realized she still had her hands on his chest. She let go quickly as if she was burned.

She saw him smirk as she made her way around him and down the stairs. Well, that was mortifying, she thought as she took her place beside Harry at the Weasley's large table. He gave her a strange look and she just shook her head choosing to pour herself some juice instead of speaking.

She was turning into a babbling idiot all because of Fred Weasley. All because he made some stupid joke about kissing her. She did not even want him to kiss her. Did she? No, of course not, she dismissed the idea before it even finished processing. Then, why was he having this effect on her? She groaned at the absurdity of it all.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron asked with a mouthful of toast.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. "And close your mouth, it's revolting."

"Aw, come now, Granger," George teased as he plopped down in the seat across from her, "ickle Ronniekins would never be revolting."

"Annoying, perhaps," Fred added as he swept in to the open seat beside her.

"Or a bit thick," George offered.

"Or even a little dull," Fred admitted.

"But never revolting," they finished together smiling wickedly at their little brother who simply muttered under his breath in way of response. She knew he was used to the relentless teasing of his older brothers and had finally realized it did no good to argue.

"I suppose that the two of you find it perfectly acceptable to have virtually no table manners to speak of?" she asked disapprovingly as she tried desperately to keep her voice steady. The table was filling up quickly and Hermione was extremely aware of Fred's close proximity to her. Unnecessarily close, she observed, as Harry was on her other side and still a good arm's length away.

George feigned a look of shock. "Why of course not, Granger. In fact, we are capable of pristine manners in even the most formal of circumstances."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And do you find yourself attending formal occasions often?" As much as she loved the Weasleys she found it hard to believe that the rather modest family had much circumstance for formal gatherings.

"Have you forgotten the Yule Ball, in what, your fourth year?" Fred asked her as he reached over her to grab the jam clearly exaggerating his lack of etiquette.

"That was just a school dance," she scoffed. "Hardly a chance to put any true skills to the test."

"Is it just me, Freddie, or does that sound like a challenge?" his twin asked his eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"I do believe so, Georgie," his brother answered. "What did you have in mind?"

"New Year's Eve. A formal dinner. Perhaps a ball afterwards," he shrugged. "We will show Hermione here what gentleman we can be."

"Ooooh, a ball!" Ginny squealed with excitement. "Hermione, we have to go shopping immediately. I am going to need new dress robes. Can we have it outside, Mum?" she asked a slightly startled Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, yes, dear, I suppose so. We could all use a little happiness since the war, I think. Yes, quite so. We will start the preparations straight away."

Hermione looked from Fred to George in amazement. She knew they had something up their sleeves, but she had to admit the idea of a ball did sound exciting. Molly was right, they had not had a lot of happiness since the war ended. It could be just the thing to cheer everyone up.

As she studied the twins, she realized just how different they were. George was missing an ear obviously, but that was easily hidden by the hairstyle they had chosen. No, it was more than that. George was a little quieter, she noticed, while Fred seemed to radiate enthusiasm. She watched the easy banter between the two as she started to wonder what it would be like to dance with Fred at the ball, hold each other close as the clock struck midnight….

Stop it! It is just because he made that stupid joke about kissing you, she told herself. He got into your head that is all. You are not interested in Ron's older brother, she insisted, arguing against the slight flutters she could fill in the pit of her stomach as his arm brushed against hers.

"Four more days, Granger," he whispered quietly in her ear. She looked over to find him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her a huge grin breaking out on his face at her obvious discomfort.

She felt the warmth heating up her cheeks as she rose suddenly. "That was great, Molly," she said sincerely. "Thank you," she added before rushing upstairs leaving the rest of the family to wonder what happened.

* * *

 **Please review! Thanks in advance. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Went ahead and updated quickly. For those of you who are reading, please take the time to let me know what you think. It means a lot. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Alright, spill," Ginny ordered once she and Hermione were finally alone in their shared room.

"I'm sure I do not know what you are talking about," Hermione said as she diligently folded her freshly washed clothes while avoiding all eye contact with her friend.

"You have been acting weird since yesterday," the redheaded girl persisted. "What gives? Even Harry has noticed it and you know how oblivious he can be."

"It's nothing," Hermione said quietly. "It's just…well, Fred said something yesterday…"

"Fred?" Ginny asked startled. "What did that nutter say this time?"

"Um, he said he was going to kiss me on New Year's Eve at midnight," she muttered. She had not been planning to tell anyone, but now that Ginny was pushing the issue she figured she might as well have another opinion. She had already analyzed it herself in every possible way and gotten nowhere.

Ginny laughed. "Fred Weasley, my brother- twin, a bit goofy, always pulling pranks- said he was going to kiss you on New Year's Eve at midnight?"

"That's what I said, yes," she answered impatiently. "Forget it. I'm sure it was nothing. Like you said he is always joking around."

"That s true," her friend said, "but you know that and normally ignore them. What is so different this time? Unless…" her eyes grew wide. "You want him to do it! That's it! You like him! You fancy Fred!"

"Ssshhh! Keep your voice down," Hermione hissed. "Do you want the entire Burrow to hear you? Besides, I do not fancy Fred Weasley." She rolled her eyes at the mere idea.

"Oh yeah, then why are you acting so strangely?" Ginny argued with a slightly amused expression on her face.

Hermione could feel her cheeks heating up as she struggled to come up with a response. "I'm not…that is…er, I couldn't…ugh," she stammered. "Fine! I have thought about what it would be like. Happy?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Ginny smirked. "How do you think Ron will take it?" Ron and Hermione had a brief attempt at dating shortly after the war, but ultimately had decided they were better off as friends.

"I doubt he will care," Hermione shrugged. "He has Lavender after all."

"Don't remind me," Ginny gagged eager to forget about her brother's unfortunate choice for a girlfriend.

"Besides, I'm not saying I want a relationship or anything, I just wondered what it might be like to kiss him is all. I am hardly the first one. The twins were extremely popular in school."

"Not to mention rich, successful businessmen now," Ginny winked. If her favorite brothers were going to date anyone, she would love for it to be her best friend. She shook her head, still smiling. "I'm not sure why I never saw it before. The bookworm and the prankster. Opposites attract," she sighed clearly way ahead of Hermione in any romantic plans.

Hermione turned scarlet at this declaration. "Oh, will you please stop! He jokes around all the time. I doubt he really meant anything by it."

"Only one way to find out," she answered with a grin, "we wait and see what happens at midnight."

* * *

There were only three days left until New Year's Eve. Even with magical help it would take everyone to get things ready to host a formal dinner and ball with that little notice. The entire Weasley clan, plus Harry and Hermione, were outside of the Burrow attempting to set up and decorate the massive tent. All of their friends across the wizarding world had been invited. It promised to be a spectacular evening.

"A sickle for your thoughts, Granger," a charming voice called from behind her.

"Fred!" she whirled around to face the redheaded twin who had dominated her recent memories. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he said sincerely, "it's going to be great, don't ya think?" He admired the tent and all the work that his mother had managed in just one day.

"Oh, yes," Hermione answered. "It's lovely." She was feeling slightly breathless imagining the final product. Mrs. Weasley really had outdone herself. The tent was massive and each round table was meticulously decorated- Ginny had picked the colors- and the overall effect was mesmerizing. She could hardly wait to see the final product.

"George and Percy are working on the dance floor now," he winked. "Might I have the honor of the first dance with you, Hermione?" he asked with a flourish, bowing down in an exaggerated manner.

She giggled at his display. Wait, she had just giggled. Hermione Granger did not _giggle._ What was he doing to her? It must be some kind of potion, she thought. This was simply too uncharacteristic for her. Still, she found herself responding in kind, "Why, of course, Mr. Weasley!" she said giving him a slight curtsy before bowing her head to conceal the slight blush overtaking her cheeks.

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed grabbing her hand and giving it a soft kiss before grinning up at her. He turned to go before turning back suddenly, "Three days," he whispered.

Hermione felt her heart flutter in her chest as she watched him go. He was so confident. Tall, strong…handsome. She had never noticed it before. But they were so different. Did that matter? She had never considered him in any way before other than as her best friend's brother, but now she could not help but explore the possibilities. No, it was ridiculous. This was clearly some sort of elaborate prank. There is no way Fred Weasley would ever consider dating the uptight perfectionist that was Hermione Granger. Sighing to herself, she returned to helping Ginny hang lights. One thing was for sure; this was going to be an interesting party.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, followed, or favorited. I appreciate all of you. I hope you will continue to let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Hermione cried as Ginny pulled her by the arm down Diagon Alley. There were just a couple of days left until the ball and her friend was frantic that the girls still had nothing to wear. Hermione, never one to obsess too much over clothes, had gone along begrudgingly in order to appease the fiery redhead.

"Wait, aren't we going to Madame Malkin's?" she asked as they passed the familiar shop. Hermione had always purchased all her clothing there since entering the wizarding world; both school robes and dress robes alike.

Ginny grinned. "Not this time. Special times call for special outfits. Ah, here we are!" she added brightly as she pushed open the unfamiliar door.

Hermione gasped as she took in the pristine window displays and careful lettering etched on the door. "Twillfitt and Tatting's? You must be joking!" she hissed as they stumbled into the upscale establishment. Twillfitt and Tattings was not just any clothing store. It was where all the wealthiest witches and wizards shopped which meant it was way out of her price range. To make matters worse, it was known to be a personal favorite of Narcissa Malfoy's before the war. That was one witch she could not handle running into today.

"Just trust me," Ginny whispered. "Oh, look at this one, Hermione, it would look gorgeous on you!"

Just then a tall, thin, and immaculately dressed witch entered from the back room. "Ah, Miss Weasley! Not Potter yet, I hope? No, of course not, we would have heard. I'm so glad you could come by."

"Mrs. Huff!" Ginny smiled. "Still Weasley for now. You know I would consult you before any wedding plans were finalized! No, Hermione and I are looking for dress robes for an upcoming ball. We just have a couple of days notice, I'm afraid."

"Miss Granger! Of course! Any member of the Golden Trio is more than welcome here. Please, please, have a seat, I will pull some choices for you."

After being certain the other witch was well out of earshot, Hermione turned to her friend, one eyebrow raised in anticipation of an explanation. "Old family friend?" she asked.

"Well, she really wants to be the one to provide the wardrobe for the wedding of the Boy Who Lived," Ginny smirked. "Great publicity and all."

"So you thought you would take advantage of her generosity in the meantime? Are you planning to have her make your wedding dress?"

"I'm thinking about it," Ginny said slyly. "Oh, c'mon, don't give me that look. She is making an effort to repair the shop's pre-war reputation. I'm just providing some 'assistance' with that."

Hermione shook her head, but couldn't resist a small smile. Maybe one dress wouldn't be so bad. They did have some lovely things. She and Ginny spent the next couple of hours trying on dress after dress until each girl had found the perfect one. With a promise they would be delivered before the ball, they were free to continue their day.

* * *

"Are you ready to head back?" Hermione asked glancing at the muggle watch she still chose to wear. It was still early, but she really didn't have any other pressing errands.

"Let's just make one more quick stop," Ginny said with a mischievous grin. Hermione watched as her friend took off in what could only be one direction- Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Oh no," she protested stopping suddenly in the middle of the street. It was awkward enough having to see Fred constantly at the Burrow. She really didn't need to follow him to work as well.

"You would deprive a girl of a visit with her most beloved brothers?" Ginny asked innocently.

"They are spending the holidays at your house," Hermione muttered. "You saw them this morning at breakfast. Besides, they are closed."

Ginny just waved her hand in dismissal. "They'll be there and I need to, um, ask a couple of questions about my pygmy puff," her friend insisted. "We'll be quick, I promise."

Knowing there was no use in arguing further, Hermione reluctantly entered the joke shop. The nervousness she felt at seeing Fred prevented her from even stopping to take in its eccentric exterior as was her usual custom.

"If it isn't our favorite little sister," a voice called from behind the counter. "And _Granger_ too?" his voice seemed to be a little louder at this declaration. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Just came by to see my dear brothers, of course," Ginny said innocently as Fred came stumbling out of the back room where they kept their workshop. His face was smudged a bit and his hair was standing up awkwardly, but Hermione felt her breath catch as his eyes settled on hers.

"Hermione," he said, staring at her somewhat foolishly before a quick kick from George seemed to help him regain his composure.

"What brings you lovely ladies to Diagon Alley? Couldn't resist the Weasley charm, eh, Granger?"

"Actually, we were dress shopping for the ball," Ginny interrupted. Hermione could practically see the other girl analyzing her interactions with Fred.

"Nothing too revealing I hope, Sis," George teased. "Don't want to have to have a second talk with the Boy Wonder."

"My dress is nothing compared to Hermione's," Ginny retorted. "And stay away from Harry!" She groaned remembering the last time her older siblings had taken it upon themselves to defend her honor.

"Anyway," she continued choosing to steer the topic away from her virtue, "I need some new snacks for my Pygmy Puff. George, could you help me look, please."

"But you know where they are…OW, you don't have to be so rough!" he hissed as his baby sister dragged him away.

Hermione glared after them. She had been set up. She should have known. Ginny could be just as bad as her twin brothers if the mood struck her. She felt the nervous feeling returning as she realized she was standing awkwardly in front of Fred and a rather obnoxious display of love potions.

She must have had a horrified expression on her face because Fred laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not about to slip you one."

"It's not that," she said as a small nervous laugh escaped her. "It's just that, um, well, it's-"

"We've been set up," he finished. "Yes, I noticed," he said rolling his eyes at his siblings' interference, but not seeming overly upset. He began walking around the store, straightening merchandise as he went, clearly expecting her to follow.

"But why?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself. It was true that she was curious, but she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to be bold enough to find out the answer.

Fred just laughed as reached up to grab an escaped anti-gravity hat. "Always trying to figure out the next puzzle, aren't you, Granger? Except the ones that are right under your nose."

"I don't understand-" she began but he was gone again. "Will you PLEASE be _still_?" she ordered when she finally caught up to him.

At this, he spun around suddenly, catching her off guard as she was forced to come to an abrupt halt. He was close. Too close. He was taller than her but she could feel as his warm breath ruffled her hair ever so slightly. She could feel her heart pounding and wondered for a brief moment if he could hear it. She looked up slowly her brain feeling fuzzy as his gaze fixed on hers.

"Granger?" he asked quietly. He didn't move, didn't break the tension Hermione was certain was there.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"You're standing on my foot," he replied and then chuckled as she jumped and stumbled to get out of the way.

"I'm so sorry," she stammered as her cheeks burned in embarrassment. What was happening to her? She had been certain there was something between them in that moment. Shaking her head in an attempt to regain her composure, she mumbled something about finding Ginny and began to hurry off.

"Hermione! Wait!" he called stopping her in her tracks. She turned around slowly praying that all of her emotions were not on full display at that very moment.

"Will you be my date for the ball?" he asked almost shyly. A Weasley twin shy? That couldn't be it. To be fair, she was doing a terrible job of interpreting feelings lately.

"That is," he continued, "all the others are all coupled up. I thought we might go together, um, if you want to that is." He looked almost vulnerable for a moment, standing before her without George, without any pranks.

"Alright," she answered, a small smile on her face as she silently applauded her own calmness.

The famous Fred Weasley grin was back as he headed back behind the counter. "Great! It's a date! I'll see you tonight at the Burrow."

"Great!" she agreed setting off to find Ginny. She really needed to find her friend and discuss the strange events that had just transpired.

"Oi, Granger!"

"Yes?" she stopped waiting to hear what else he had to say.

"2 more days!"

* * *

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: Thanks for those who are sticking with me and especially those taking time to review. I'm really enjoying writing this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Hermione simply did not understand the fascination with Quidditch. To be fair, that probably had something to do with her fear of flying. She wasn't a huge fan of admitting her weaknesses, however, so the disdain for the game remained.

The Weasleys, on the other hand, loved Quidditch. Harry, too. So right now she was sprawled out in the grass behind the Burrow, reading, while the others flew around above her. She looked up warily, a little concerned of rogue bludgers, but decided that the twins were fair enough beaters that she should be safe. Look at her using proper Quidditch terms, she thought smugly. Fred would be so proud. That is, if she cared about what Fred thought, and she certainly did not.

"Whatcha reading, Granger?"

She must have gotten caught up in her book because she looked up startled. The game seemed to be over and Fred was smiling down at her.

"Um, it's a muggle novel," she shrugged, "one of my favorites. It's a romance. I doubt it would interest you."

"Oh, I can be very romantic, Granger," he said as he plopped down beside her.

She snorted. "I doubt very much that you could be serious long enough for that."

"Ah, but who said the two things are mutually exclusive? Isn't there room for a bit of fun in romance?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully.

Hermione was suddenly very aware of his close proximity. She took a moment to study him before speaking again. His breath was slightly labored from the exercise and his muscular arms, slightly sweaty despite the cooler weather, were glistening beautifully in the sunlight. His customary Weasley hair was in slight disarray, sticking up in various directions and she could have sworn he smelled of freshly mown grass and spearmint toothpaste.

"Oi, Hermione! Are you alright?"

She blushed as she realized she had been staring at him foolishly. "Sorry, um, I need to go…" She gathered her things and rushed towards the house leaving a bemused Fred in her wake.

* * *

Hermione hurried into her room at the Burrow, closing the door and pausing for a moment to try and collect her thoughts. She shouldn't have run away like that. It was probably just what he wanted, to have that kind of effect on her. She was convinced more than ever that this was one of the twins' more elaborate pranks and here she was hopelessly falling for it.

"What's wrong with you?" a voice asked, causing her to jump and bang her elbow on the wall.

"OW! Ginny! I didn't realize you were in here," she cried.

"Obviously," her friend said, eyeing her strangely. "I just came to change after the match. Why are you acting so odd?"

Hermione sighed. "It's Fred. He's making me crazy." She threw herself down on her bed covering her face with her hands.

Ginny smiled knowingly as she cast a quick refreshing charm and pulled on a clean shirt. "Getting under your skin, is he?"

"Yes! I mean, no! Ugh, I don't know," she muttered. "I don't want to talk about it." She really didn't. It was humiliating is what it was. Acting like a silly schoolgirl. Just get him out of your head already. You can't let them win.

"Fine. C'mon then, Mum will have dinner ready." Ginny took one last amused look at her friend before shaking her head and heading downstairs.

* * *

"Hermione, are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "You look a bit ill." They had finished eating and everyone was settled back into their favorite spots in the Burrow's living area. Hermione had curled up once again in her favorite chair only to find it slightly unsettling remembering the conversation that had started her current dilemma just a few days ago. Had it only been a few days? Just a week ago she had been blissfully unaware of Fred Weasley's charms and now it was all she could think about. Perhaps it _was_ a love potion? He did smell suspiciously like the amortentia from Professor Slughorn's class sixth year, after all.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. Just a bit tired is all." Oh, and I can't stop thinking about your son. No, not _that one_. The one that nobody in their right mind would ever consider in the same breath as Hermione Granger.

"Well, perhaps an early bedtime for you, dear," the Weasley matriarch suggested. "The ball is tomorrow. We want you well rested."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fred's head snap up from his game of wizard chess. "Ah, yes, Granger, I hear your date insists on dancing all evening," he said, giving her a quick wink before grinning wickedly and proudly declaring "Checkmate!" much to George's dismay.

"Date?" Ron asked. "I didn't know you had a date. Who are you going with then?"

"Only the most handsome, brilliant, and eligible wizard in all of England," Fred answered for her.

"You must be mistaken, Freddie. I'm going with Angelina, remember?" George joked.

"No mistake, Georgie. I'm thinking it's a better looking, smarter, less holey version of yourself," Fred retorted.

" _You?"_ Ron asked bewildered. "Hermione is going to the ball with _you_?" He appeared to be completely flabbergasted as he stared openmouthed between the pair.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend and former flame. "And why is that so surprising, Ronald?"

"You're _you_ , and well, he's _him_!" he exclaimed. "It's mental, that's what it is. She'll have hexed you before the first dance even starts."

"Oooh, there, there dear. I'm sure Fred will be on his best behavior," Mrs. Weasley said reassuringly as she walked over to rub Hermione's back.

"Yeah, right," Ron smirked. He elbowed Harry then in a gesture that Hermione took to mean that they were both a bit mad to even consider such an arrangement.

It was the wrong thing to do.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! That's right, BILIUS," she scolded as the others look startled and then struggled to hide their laughter. "How DARE you? I'll have you know that Fred and I were planning to attend the ball as friends. He was kind enough to ask me since everyone else here is paired off, but you know what? I am LOOKING FORWARD to going to the ball with him. I think it will be a lot of fun. And just because _you_ could never see it, I am so much more than you ever give me credit for."

She was shaking now. Her nerves were rattled, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had affected her. Instead, she stomped out, once again leaving a shocked group of Weasleys in her wake.

* * *

"Hermione! Wait!" a voice called after her as she made her way down towards the lake.

"Not now, Fred!" she called, determined to keep going. She wasn't really sure why she was so upset or why she was letting Ron get to her. They had long moved past any feelings or awkwardness between them. If she was completely honest with herself, it was bothering her that people found the idea of her and Fred to be so ridiculous.

"Please stop!" he begged attempting to reach for her hand.

"Why?" she asked whirling around to face him. She felt close to tears at this point. All the emotions of the past few days so heightened with her anger. "Why are you doing this?"

He had the decency to look taken aback. Well, of course he does, she thought. He probably thinks I'm completely mad at this point.

"Hermione," he whispered, reaching forward to brush a tendril of hair behind her ear.

She softened at his touch only to feel her body tense again as her brain caught up to what was happening.

"Please," she pleaded. "You've had your fun. Can we stop the joke now? It isn't funny anymore."

"It's not-" he started only it was too late. She was gone. Apparated to who knew where. And for the first time in his life, Fred Weasley wished there was no such thing as magic.

* * *

 **I'll try to give Ron a little redemption later. I don't particularly dislike Ron, just prefer Hermione to be with Fred. :)**

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: Thanks to those still with me. Please take the time to review, it really does mean a lot and is great encouragement to update quickly.**

 **Part of this is more on spot with the movies than the books, but hopefully it is worth it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Hermione looked around in awe. She hadn't apparated far; just to the inside of the massive tent the Weasleys had setup for the ball. With the festivities set for the next day, all the decorations were almost complete and even in the dark she had to admit the end result was beautiful. Much like something from a muggle fairy tale, she thought sadly.

She walked out to the empty dance floor, taking a brief moment to envision what it might be like to be standing here with her own Prince Charming. Suddenly, she cast a small charm and for a second the room was bright with stars, the area surrounding her glistening with each movement as she twirled around deliriously. She let herself truly laugh for the first time in days before sighing and lying down on her back, in the middle of the dance floor, watching as the remnants of the charm vanished into thin air.

She heard footsteps approaching, but didn't move, knowing to whom they most likely belonged.

"Harry," she said with a sad smile.

"How'd you know?" he asked as he lay down beside her, but it was a rhetorical question, as he found nothing at all unusual about their current circumstance.

"He didn't meant anything by it," he said after a moment. "Ron. He feels awful for upsetting you."

"I know," she murmured. And she did know, but right now that was not her main concern.

They were silent for a while, each enjoying the other's company and the comfort it provided. It was something they had learned during the war, deep in the forest, and it held true still. Sometimes you didn't need words.

Reluctantly, Hermione stood to go. It was late and despite her apprehensions, she did want to at least attempt to enjoy herself at the ball.

"She won't ask any questions tonight…Ginny…" Harry offered. "You can go on up and rest."

"Thanks," she said giving him a grateful smile. Harry always knew exactly what she needed to hear. As much as she loved Ginny, and even Ron, it was Harry that truly understood her.

"For what it's worth," he said before she turned to leave, "I don't think it's a joke."

* * *

Something changed in Hermione that night.

When morning came, she was feeling much better. She wasn't sure if it was Harry's reassurances or her own pure stubbornness, but it was the day of the ball and she was determined to enjoy herself. She pushed both Fred and his annoying prat of a younger brother out of her mind. She was Hermione Jean Granger and she didn't live her life based on the immaturity of boys.

She threw herself into the day's preparations. Despite the tent being ready, there was still a lot to do and Hermione made it a point to be Mrs. Weasley's diligent assistant. Even with magic it took time and before she knew it the day had passed and it was time to get ready for the ball. In her excitement, she nearly forgot her nerves as she rushed upstairs to get ready with Ginny.

"Will you let me do your hair and makeup?" her friend asked hesitantly.

Hermione eyed her warily for a moment. She wanted so badly for this night to go well. With or without Fred. With or without any guy. This night was hers and she wanted to take back all she had lost at the Battle of Hogwarts. For one night, she wanted to erase the nightmares from that night at Malfoy Manor. She wanted to forget that she was the girl who helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. Why couldn't she be the Girl Who Lived? The girl who kicked evil in the bum and went on to live happily ever after.

"Do it," she said quickly before she lost her nerve. Ginny squealed as she started spouting out ideas for Hermione's usually unruly hair. Most days this would have driven her crazy. Not today. Today was going to be bloody magnificent if she had anything to say about it.

Ginny gasped as Hermione turned around to reveal the completed ensemble. "Wow," she whispered. "You look amazing."

Hermione twirled playfully around in front of the mirror before stopping to take a more serious look. She stared for a moment, not quite believing what was in front of her. Ginny did a fantastic job if she did say so herself. Her eyes only wavered when she saw "it." Her scar. The permanent damage inflicted by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I can do a charm," Ginny suggested quietly. Hermione had said nothing, but Ginny knew the sudden change in expression could only be caused by one thing. "No one would see."

"No," Hermione answered softly. "I have nothing to hide tonight." She meant it. She really did. She planned to take back her life and that meant accepting herself first and foremost. And if a certain guy was able to handle all of that…well, let's not get ahead of ourselves.

"Are you ready?"

"I am," she said carefully, taking her friend's arm as they prepared to make their entrance. Their dates had agreed to meet them at the bottom of the stairs in order to properly escort them to the actual ball.

"Together?" Ginny questioned as she viewed the obvious nerves on her friend's face.

Hermione just shook her head. "No, I'm okay. Go to Harry." She smiled warmly, hopefully reassuring her friend that she was indeed alright.

Ginny made her way down the stairs and Hermione grinned at the obvious appreciation for her friend's beauty and grace.

"Well, here goes nothing," she said to herself before taking a deep breath and slowly descending the winding stairs of the Burrow.

* * *

She rounded the corner to see a much larger crowd gathered than she had been expecting. She found Harry and Ginny quickly with her eyes and the encouraging smiles on their faces immediately helped put her at ease.

"Hermione?" he asked uncertainly and she knew he was remembering the night before. She turned slowly towards him, the mix of appreciation and doubt on his face causing her own to break into a wide smile. "Fred."

"You look beautiful," he said, taking her arm and proudly escorting her outside. She could feel all eyes on her as they made their way through, but unlike at the Yule Ball in fourth year, she knew these people cared for her and she them. There would be no gossip, only sincerity, and she was grateful for it.

"Nervous?" Fred asked as they prepared to enter the tent.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach as he pulled back the curtain, but she shook her head. "Just excited," she smiled as he grinned back.

"Well, then, let's do this, shall we?"

* * *

 **Eeek! Almost at the ball! Please let me know what you think. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: Thanks for the reviews and for those you still with me. I'm trying to update quickly, but I really do appreciate the feedback in the meantime. Why else bother to post it here? :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Hermione stepped into the tent and gasped. She had been helping with the preparations all along, but this was not at all what she was expecting to see when it all came together. It was breathtaking. The dance floor was in the middle, bright and shiny as if it had been freshly polished. Hanging in the middle was a magnificent chandelier that rivaled the one from her favorite muggle movie, _Beauty and the Beast._ It sparkled and glittered and she could barely tear her eyes away from it.

There were dozens of round tables scattered around the room. Each fitted with white tablecloths and centerpieces containing the most gorgeous flowers Hermione had ever seen. The whole room seemed to glow as she admired how meticulously each and every detail had been considered. Only the sound of Fred's voice was able to break her trance.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" he smiled seeing her expression. "If you'll come with me, I believe our table is just this way."

Hermione took his hand allowing him to guide her through the crowd. She saw many familiar faces, nodding politely at each of them. Alicia Spinnet, Neville, Luna and her Dad…it was a great turnout.

"Ah, here we are Mrs. Granger," he said with a gentlemanly bow. "May I?" he asked and pulled at her chair.

"How?" she asked him in amazement. "It's beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"Of course! It's mesmerizing, it's gorgeous, it's….perfect," she cried still looking around trying to take in her surroundings.

"It's for you," he said quietly.

Hermione was stunned. "For me? What are you talking about? We agreed to have a ball to help everyone forget about the war."

"No, you suggested that George and I knew nothing about formal occasions. And then," he continued as he suddenly whipped out a small corsage from behind his back, "we took it as a personal challenge." He fastened the flower to her wrist. Her arm shuddered slightly under his touch.

"You did all this to convince me you have manners?" she laughed at the absurdity of it. "You two are something else."

"No, we did it to make you happy," he said softly. "You need to smile more, Granger. Since the war, you have been a real fuddy-duddy."

"Fuddy-duddy?" she asked, raising one eyebrow in amusement, but inside her mind she was screaming. He did this for me! Me! He does care. He does. Her heart pounded at the prospect.

He threw his hands up in defeat. "It's a muggle word I heard in one of your telly shows! That's what you took away from this? You try to do something nice for somebody…"

No! She grabbed his arm and pressed one finger to his lips. "I love it," she whispered. "Thank you." She leaned over slowly and left a soft kiss on his cheek. She could see him blush at the gesture and smiled slightly to herself as she tried desperately to contain her nerves.

"Besides, I doubt it will hurt ol' Georgie with Angelina at all," he gestured to the couple that had just joined them, eyes only for each other.

"Who else is at our table?"

"That'd be Lee and Katie," he said pointing to the spot beside George and Angelina. "And Harry and Ginny."

"What about Ron?"

"Ah, don't worry, love, we took care of ickle Ronniekins. He and Lav-Lav are perfectly situated between Neville and Luna and…" he grinned pausing for effect. "The Patil twins."

Hermione hit at him jokingly. "You're awful," she said. "Poor Ron won't get a word in edgewise with those three."

"He has Neville and Luna," he said in his own defense.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sure that makes it quite alright then."

"Hermione!" Harry's voice called from behind her and she whipped around to give her friend a warm hug. "You look beautiful," he whispered and she smiled warmly in appreciation.

"This is great, guys," he said turning to Fred and George. "Really, you've outdone yourselves."

"Anything for the Boy Who Lived," they answered together. "Now that you mention it, Harry, if we could have a word."

Hermione laughed at Ginny's protests as her older brothers each put an arm around Harry and led him off.

"So?" Ginny asked immediately after rolling her eyes at the twins' antics. "How's it going?"

"We've been here for five minutes, Gin."

"Yes, and how have they been?"

Hermione sighed before breaking into a wide smile. "Pretty amazing!" she admitted. She wasn't exaggerating. So far this evening had far exceeded even her greatest expectations. She knew it was early, but she was determined to make the most of it.

"Ah! I knew it!" Ginny squealed as Hermione attempted to shush her.

"This is going to be a great night," her friend assured her. "You'll see."

* * *

The evening began flawlessly. The twins had even managed to secure Kingsley Shacklebolt, friend and current Minister of Magic, to speak before dinner was served.

"This is delicious!" Hermione exclaimed taking a bite of her salad.

"Uh, uh, uh," Fred wagged his finger at her mockingly, "you have to use the right fork."

"I _am_ using the proper fork, Frederick," Hermione smirked. "But nice try." Ever since she had discovered that Fred and George considered this a challenge she had been extra diligent at following the most formal etiquette protocol.

"So you are," Fred teased, "but I'm watching you, Granger." He gave her a sly wink causing her to laugh out loud.

"I had no idea my every move would be scrutinized all evening," Hermione said as she thanked the waiter for removing her plate.

"Shouldn't be much different from the usual," George piped in casually, eyes widening as he realized what he had said. "Sorry," he mouthed sheepishly as his twin glared at him.

Hermione blushed slightly at this exchange, but chose to change the subject rather than address it. "Katie, I haven't seen you in ages. How are things?"

"Everything's great!" Katie smiled brightly and the table began chatting away as dinner was served and eventually all plates were cleared.

* * *

 **Please review! Thank you for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: Thanks everyone for sticking with me and continuing to read and review. Binka Fudge mentioned in the reviews about extending this story past the kiss. I have it planned out a little past that point, but I am really enjoying writing this story so if people are interested in seeing things develop I can keep going for awhile. I don't want it to start dragging though (it can be a fine line) so let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Kingsley's voice boomed suddenly over the roar of the crowd. "I know we are all eager for the dance floor to open up, but I just wanted to say a few words. First, I would like to thank Misters Fred and George Weasley for making this night possible." He was interrupted then as a round of applause went up around the room and the twins stood up to bow and cater to their grateful audience.

"I know this has been a challenging year," Kingsley continued, moving on despite Fred and George's antics, "and we all deserve to have a little fun. From what I understand there is something special planned for the countdown to the New Year. With these two, I am sure we are in for a real treat. So act responsibly, but enjoy yourselves. Now, go have fun!"

At that, the music began and couples began making their way to the dance floor. "Well, what do you say, Miss Granger?" Fred asked, offering her his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Why, certainly, Mr. Weasley," she said, taking his hand without hesitation. She came to have fun and fun she intended to have.

It seemed like no time at all had passed, she was enjoying herself immensely, but she was feeling out of breath and realized with a start that nearly an hour had passed. She grabbed Fred's arm indicating to him that she needed to take a break.

"You're an amazing dancer!" she exclaimed once they were off the dance floor and Fred had succeeded in finding drinks for both of them.

"You're not so bad yourself," Fred winked. "Who knew you had some of those moves in you? Hot!"

"Oh, stop, I was very modest." She smiled, but could feel her cheeks getting warm and she felt it had less to do with all the dancing and more from the way the man beside her was admiring her.

"Oi, it's a slow song coming on! C'mon, love, that will be a nice break. You did promise to dance every dance, after all," he pretended to pout until Hermione gave in and allowed him to lead her back to the dance floor.

This was one part of the evening Hermione had been both dreading and eagerly anticipating. She wanted to be close to Fred. She wanted to be close him a little too much and that is what frightened her. She still wasn't sure of his intentions past hoping to cheer her up and she wasn't sure that her emotions could handle the close proximity of a slow dance and still stay in check. She was starting to fall for him, she could admit it to herself now, and the idea of all of this being over tomorrow was too devastating to fathom. Well, I'll deal with that then, she thought, as Fred wrapped his arm around her waist, effectively wiping away all of her worries.

He took her hand and glided her across the floor for a moment before stopping and pulling her closer. "So, we finally have a chance to talk," he said smiling down at her. Oh, his smile is so gorgeous, she thought, seeing it more closely than ever before. There was very little distance between them at all now and Hermione found herself feeling strangely content rather than nervous as she had been expecting. Did he realize how close they were?

"I guess so," she said smiling back after a moment, "what would you like to talk about?"

"Well, we could make idle small talk, I suppose," he shrugged, " _or_ we could make fun of the other dancers."

"What?" she cried half amused, half appalled at the idea.

"Oh, lighten up, Granger," he teased. "I promise not to be overly cruel."

She gave in quickly and waited to see what poor soul would be his first victim.

"See there," he pointed, "my dear twin brother. Handsome bloke, but two left feet, he has, just watch."

Hermione looked to where he was pointing and cringed as she witnessed George step on poor Angelina's foot which from the look on her face was not the first time. She stifled a giggle as she quickly looked away so not to be caught.

"You give it a go now."

"Ummm, okay, let's see…what do you think Neville and Luna are talking about?"

"The distinct possibility that nargles stole one of Neville's shoes, which is why he is currently wearing two different ones."

"He is not!" Hermione gasped turning to see that sure enough, Neville had on one black shoe and one brown shoe. She broke into a fit of giggles and was finding it hard to regain her composure.

"Do you think she knows?" he asked softly.

Quieting down, Hermione looked confused. "That he has on two different shoes? It seems unlikely that she hasn't noticed after being with him all evening."

Fred shook his head. "That he's mad about her," he whispered, before suddenly twirling her quickly around and bringing her back in close.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure. I wasn't aware of it myself, but now that you mention it…"

"That's what I thought," he sighed. "It's very frustrating."

"You seem very invested in their relationship," she teased, moving her hand from where it had been positioned on his arm to rest on his chest. It was an intimate gesture that she had done without really thinking. She considered moving it for a moment, but decided she liked the feel of it and since he didn't seem to have any objections…

"Always want to see the guy get the girl in the end," he smiled weakly, not offering to elaborate further.

"They'd be a good couple," she observed. They would. She had no idea why she had never noticed it before, but it made so much sense.

"Ah, that they would," Fred agreed as the song ended and another one took its place. Fred stopped dancing and for a moment Hermione thought he was tiring of her, but soon realized that Harry had tapped on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" he asked offering his hand as Fred graciously stepped out of the way. Hermione immediately mourned the loss of contact, but smiled warmly at her friend. "But of course."

"You guys seems to be enjoying yourselves," Harry observed.

"Yes! Fred is an amazing dancer!"

"You looked awfully cozy during that last song."

Hermione blushed. "It was a slow dance, Harry. You and I are doing the same thing right now."

"Oh, I don't think it's quite the same," he teased, "or Gin might be ready to hex you."

"It was not like that," she huffed, but felt her heart leap a bit at the idea of her having obvious chemistry with Fred.

"You like him," Harry stated flatly. It was not a question.

"Yes," she answered. There was no use trying to hide it from him. He knew her too well.

"Have you told him?"

"No, of course not!" she exclaimed. "I'm not sure that he feels the same." She closed her eyes feeling completely mortified at the very idea of making such a proclamation to Fred.

Harry snorted and shook his head, but said nothing. They danced in silence for the rest of the song when they both looked up surprised to see Fred already waiting to reclaim his dance partner.

"Treat her right, mate," Harry said, nodding at him as he gave Hermione a quick hug before leaving them to themselves once again.

* * *

 **Please review! :) I really appreciate hearing from you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: Alright, it's midnight. :)**

 **Thanks to all of you who are taking the time to read and review. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Where are we going?"

"It's nearly midnight," he said simply as he pulled her through the crowds and eventually made his way out of the tent. It was dark, but he maneuvered expertly through a nearby grove of trees to a large open area where Hermione was surprised to find a blanket already spread out in the grass awaiting their arrival.

"Is that-" she began as he handed her a thermos full of piping hot liquid.

He nodded. "Mum's hot cocoa. Come on, let's sit, the show's about to start." He sat down on the blanket, taking her hand to help her get situated gracefully as she was still wearing her dress and high heels.

Ah, the show. Hermione had been eagerly anticipating the fireworks. Every year she waited like a little kid for the bright, colorful displays. It was one of the few things from her muggle life that she felt like carried over to her magical life decently well. Sure, the magical fireworks were more elaborate, but she found both to be equally mesmerizing.

"Shouldn't we tell the others they are about to start?" she asked looking around and realizing they were still completely alone.

"We charmed the roof of the tent to disappear as the show begins. They'll be able to see quite well." He looked slightly sheepish at this, as if he wasn't sure how she would take being alone with him. "I just thought it might be nice to watch it together. Privately, I mean."

"It's perfect," she said warmly, squeezing his hand in reassurance. He went to a lot of trouble for them to be alone. Now that she was convinced that this was not some elaborate prank the twins had dreamed up, she was trying desperately to just enjoy herself and forget about what would happen when the glitz and glamour of the evening was gone. That was easier said than done when her heart was nearly pounding out of her chest, whether from excitement or anxiety she wasn't completely certain.

"Oh, look, it's starting!" she cried as the first sparks filled the air. Hermione watched in awe at the brilliant display before her. It was exceptional magic, some of the effects they had used, and she found herself feel a surge of pride for the twins.

"Do you like it?" he whispered in her ear, his warm breath causing a slight chill to coarse through her body. It seemed he could make her body react with the slightest touch or simple sentence. It was a little unnerving to know she responded to him so unwittingly.

"So much," she managed, not trusting her voice in that moment. "You guys really outdid yourselves. It's incredible." She pulled him to a standing position; somehow believing this would provide her an even better look.

"Hermione," he said, causing her to turn toward him instinctually, their faces only inches apart. The light from the fireworks was bright enough for her to see that she was staring straight into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that had dominated her thoughts all week.

"I…well, it's just…" he stammered, his usual confidence missing as he obviously struggled to find the right words.

He was interrupted by a loud boom as a giant number 10 appeared in the sky overhead. "Oh, it's the countdown to the new year," Hermione squealed.

9…8…7…6…

"I'm sorry, Fred, what were you saying?" she asked her eyes never leaving the sky.

5…4…3…

He didn't respond, so she gradually pulled her eyes from the sky, somehow in the excitement forgetting his original promise. The promise that led to this crazy week and this seemingly unlikely scenario.

2…1…

His eyes darkened slightly, her breath catching as she took in the intensity of his gaze. "What-" she began, unable to finish as his mouth crashed down on hers. Tenderly at first, becoming more urgent as he realized she was responding in kind. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hand on her back and pulled her body flush with his. Several moments passed before they reluctantly pulled apart. He pressed his forehead to her own, wrapping his arms around her waist. The intimacy of the gesture was not lost on her as she struggled to regain coherent thought. Any notions that she might be falling for Fred Weasley completely pushed out of her mind. It was too late. She had already fallen. Hard. And there was no turning back now.

"Wow," he whispered, as he reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Happy New Year, Hermione," he smiled down at her, as he leaned in once more, brushing his lips softly against hers.

"Happy New Year, Fred," she managed despite not fully trusting her own voice. Her brain felt fuzzy, as a million emotions rushed through her body all at once. Oh, Merlin, she had just kissed Fred Weasley!

Joy and warmth filled her heart. It was the best kiss of her life. No doubt about that. He had to have felt it too.

 _Oh no._ What if he didn't feel it? What if it was all in her imagination? The fear, anxiety, and panic took over. She couldn't pretend this hadn't happened. It was too amazing, too perfect, and she wanted more. So much more.

Just ask him. _Tell him._ What's the worst that could happen? She could never set foot in the Burrow again, that's what. The humiliation would do her in.

"Hermione?" he asked reaching forward to lift her chin so he could again see her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Startled, she stared back at him. How long had she allowed her mind to race? She must have looked such a fool. It was extremely unsettling. Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age and proud Gryffindor, reduced to a bumbling mess at the attentions of a man. It just would not do.

"Hermione," he said again, "I have had so much fun with you tonight. I really wish it didn't have to end."

"But it does," she murmured, releasing herself from his embrace. "I'm sorry, it's late, and I should go. Thank you for a wonderful evening."

And she rushed off, just missing the crestfallen expression on the face she left behind.

* * *

 **Oh, Hermione. Sigh. Always having to overanalyze everything.**

 **Please review. And don't worry, it's not over yet. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes: Thanks again to all who are reading and reviewing. Please do take the time to let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

She stood in front of the house awkwardly, a bag in each hand. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, to come here. Now she wasn't so sure. Her parents were in that house. The parents whose memories she had erased and sent to Australia before the war. Sure, they eventually forgave her when she found them after Voldemort fell. At least they said they did. Hermione hadn't been so sure. That was why she had spent the holidays with the Weasleys and not with her biological family. It wasn't easy being around loved ones you had secretly obliviated and sent off to live a new life. There were a few trust issues there.

Nonsense! They were her parents and they loved her. Besides, she had nowhere else to go really. She knew she couldn't face Fred or any of the other Weasleys after her sudden departure. She needed time to clear her head and her childhood home seemed the obvious choice. That is, until she had actually arrived.

Oh, stop it, she thought. Have some Gryffindor courage! They are your parents, of course they will be glad to see you. She took a deep breath and marched up the steps and knocked quickly before she could lose her nerve.

"Hermione!" her mother said with surprise as she opened the door. She had changed very little over the years and her green eyes seemed genuinely shocked at the presence of her daughter before her.

"Hi Mum," she offered not really sure how to proceed. Thankfully, that problem was solved immediately as her mother pulled her into a deep embrace.

"Oh, it is so good to see you! Come, we must find your Dad. He will be so pleased!"

Hermione allowed herself to be dragged through the door, taking only the briefest moment to drop her bags by the door before rushing after her mother.

* * *

"So, Hermione," her Dad began after things had settled down and they were gathered together for dinner, "what have you been up to for the past several months? We haven't heard anything from you in quite some time."

"Mostly just recovering from the war," she said weakly, not really wanting to rehash that part of her life, but knowing she owed it to her parents to answer any questions they might have.

"Have you been at the Weasleys, then?" her mother asked.

She nodded. "Yes, and Harry, too. It has been good for us. To have each other." Her parents liked the Weasleys. To be fair, it was hard not to, they could be quite infectious, but finding out their only child was a witch had been a shocking experience and they were extremely grateful to the magical family for taking care of their little girl when they could not.

They were quiet for awhile, none of them sure what to say. "How is Harry?" her mother asked finally. "And Ron?"

She smiled thinking of her friends. "They're great. Harry and Ginny are engaged and Ron is dating Lavender. I think they are all very happy."

Her parents looked slightly startled at this. "Ron is dating who?" her father asked.

"Lavender Brown," she said. "You remember her? She was in my dormitory at Hogwarts?"

"Why, yes, dear," Mrs. Granger said, "but we were under the impression that you and Ron were something of an item when we saw you last."

"Oh, um, yes," she said, "I mean, no! That is, we tried that very briefly, but we are meant to be just friends." Please don't ask me what I know is coming next. Please, please, please.

"So are you seeing anyone new?" her mother asked curiously.

She groaned inside knowing she would never be able to avoid this subject. Her mother had some kind of weird sense about this sort of thing.

"No, I'm single," she murmured. It was true, she _was_ single. No matter what had happened with Fred over the past several days, they were not a couple. They were certainly not official and, unfortunately, it looked like they never would be.

"I see," her Mum replied. "And what about a job? Are you working?" Her mother was eyeing her carefully and Hermione felt an intense scrutiny in her gaze.

"Just some occasional work for Professor McGonagall right now. They are working to rebuild Hogwarts," she explained.

"An admirable goal, I'm sure," her father said. "Do they expect it to open soon?" Her father always was fascinated with Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Education, whether it be magical or not, was extremely important to him so it was only natural that he would be interested in what would become of Hogwarts.

"Yes, we are optimistic to have things ready for the new term," she said. It felt so strange having this odd small talk with her parents when just the night before she had been dancing the night away with Fred.

"What about those twins?" her father asked suddenly. "How is their joke shop doing? Fascinating place. I would love to go back."

She stiffened at the mention of Fred and his brother, but quickly recovered. "They are doing great," she said simply. "Their shop was one of the few places that thrived throughout the war. Everyone wants a little happiness even in the darkest of times." She smiled remembering when Dumbledore had first shared a similar sentiment. It was so very true.

"How wonderful!" her mother agreed. "Everyone needs to laugh!"

"Quite so!" her father grinned.

* * *

She had excused herself after dinner, telling her parents she was tired. While that was true, she knew sleep was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment.

She was sprawled across her childhood bed, looking up at the posters and photographs she had hanging around her room. They seemed so juvenile now. The war had forced her to grow up in ways that most people could never begin to understand. It also pushed her even farther away from her former muggle life. She was relieved that the evening with her parents had gone so well, all things considering, but she knew she couldn't stay here forever. She belonged in the wizarding world, now more than ever. And if she was completely honest with herself, she belonged with the Weasleys. They had become every bit as much her family as her own mother and father.

That was why she knew she had to figure out this mess with Fred. There was too much at stake. She couldn't let some silly crush ruin all of that. She sighed. But that was just it, wasn't it? It was not just some silly crush. What she had felt last night when he kissed her, when he held her hand in his and looked into her eyes, was so much more than that and it terrified her. A crush she could handle. She could move on, get past the initial embarrassment, and go back to normal. But how could she go back to the Burrow, see him on a regular basis, and just pretend that those feelings didn't exist?

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "Yes?" she called, attempting to hide the irritation she felt at being bothered. She really just needed time alone to think.

"Hermione, dear?" her mother said, sticking her head in. "You have a visitor."

"What?" she said shooting up to a sitting position. "Who? I didn't even tell anyone I was here."

"It appears to be one of the Weasley twins," her mother replied. "Your father answered the door. It seems to be quite urgent."

"Oh, I bet it is," she grumbled, startling her mother before she saw the older woman break into a knowing smile. "Tell him I'm asleep."

"Yes, well, that wouldn't be true, would it? C'mon, let's go, it is rude to keep company waiting!" she urged, hurrying her daughter down the stairs towards what Hermione was certain was her worst nightmare come to life.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes: Getting this next chapter up quickly. Thanks to those of you who are still with me. Please take the time to let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

She begrudgingly made her way down the stairs. Her mind was racing as she tried to think of what she might possibly say to him. She was not ready for this conversation, but if she was given no choice she at least wanted to be prepared. She stood outside of the sitting area and took several deep breaths. Were there even words to accurately express how she was feeling?

She sighed. She might as well get it over with. She entered the room carefully, still not quite sure what to expect.

"Finally!" a sly voice called from the chair in the corner.

Startled, she turned to face her visitor. "George!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"You were expecting someone else?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in question, but she could tell by his amused expression that he knew very well who she had been expecting.

"How did you know where to find me?" she demanded.

He rolled his eyes. "Really, Granger? Your parent's house? How would I ever think to look for you here? The brightest witch of her age, indeed."

"Never mind that," she scowled. "Why are you here?

"Well, you left rather abruptly. I know the Burrow is crowded and all, but we did notice you were gone eventually."

She scoffed at this. "That doesn't explain why you are here."

"Why'd you leave?"

"I needed some space."

"From Fred?"

She glared at him. "Well, yes, if you must know. I needed some time to think."

"You think way too much," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"YOU THINK TOO BLOODY MUCH!" he shouted. "Seriously, Hermione, what gives? I thought you were having a great time with Fred at the ball. He seemed to be under that impression as well. And then you ran away."

"I did not run away!" she retorted.

"You ran away."

"I did not- "

"You ran away," he interrupted.

"FINE! I ran away!" she cried. "I got scared and I ran away! Happy?"

He smirked. "Well, normally I would want to take the time to point out that I was right, but since this is a delicate discussion I will refrain."

"George!" she warned.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, why were you scared? Did something happen?"

She stared at him disbelievingly. "Are we really going to pretend that you don't already know what happened?"

"That you and my brother snogged and canoodled all evening?" he gagged. "Yeah, I know all about that. What I don't know is why you got scared and ran away. You know, most ladies would jump at the chance of an evening like that with someone _almost_ as devilishly handsome as myself."

She snorted. Unfortunately, he was right. The twins _were_ handsome. And funny. And charismatic. And brilliant. And where was she going with this?

"He's very confused, you know," he said this time a little more gently.

"Well, that makes two of us, doesn't it?" she cried. "Do you have any idea how confused I have been for the past week? I was perfectly content, minding my own business and then Fred Weasley decides to have a little fun at my expense."

"Wait, what?"

"I know you guys have a hard time being serious," she continued, "but it's wrong to toy with people's emotions. Sometimes it goes too far and people get hurt."

"And you think that is what Fred did to you?" he asked.

She didn't answer. She could feel all the emotion from the past week bubbling up inside and didn't trust herself to speak at that moment. Finally, she nodded.

It was George's turn to look at her in disbelief. "Oh, Merlin, do you two need to talk."

"I'm not sure that is a good idea," she said quietly. That was a lie. She knew they needed to talk, but she wasn't sure if she liked the idea of returning to the Burrow and the Spanish Inquisition that was sure to accompany it.

"No, trust me, it definitely is. I won't be taking no for an answer. Come on now, get your things."

"What? No, I'm not leaving now, it's late. My parents-"

Ignoring her protests, he began heading upstairs to grab her belongings. "This has gone on long enough. We are going now. Would you prefer that I carry you?" he grinned, pausing long enough to wiggle his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Hermione, is everything okay?" her parents called from downstairs.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," George smiled down at them. "We have had an urgent matter come up and we need Hermione to return with us at once. I am sure that you understand?"

"So soon?" her father began before her mother interrupted. "Yes, of course," her mother said trying to hide her smile. "Hermione, do come back soon, dear. I have a feeling we need to catch up a little more."

"See? No problem!" George grinned at her before continuing up the stairs. "OW!" he cried suddenly, rubbing his backside. "You hexed me!"

Hermione grinned back at him as she put her wand away. "You started it!"

He chuckled. "Fine, fine. Truce," he surrendered. "But seriously, will you come with me?"

She sighed as he followed her into her bedroom and plopped himself down on her bed. She watched him carefully. She still found it slightly surreal that only a week ago she had barely been able to tell them apart. They seemed nothing alike now. Sure, they were still mostly identical with the exception of the ear thing, but the purely platonic, brotherly feelings she felt around George were in stark contrast to the heat and energy surrounding his twin.

"Just talk to him," he urged. "No games. No pranks. Just talk."

"Does he know you are here? Did he send you?"

George shook his head. "No, he doesn't know I'm here."

Hermione felt her confidence start to waver. "Then how do you know he even wants to talk to me?"

He rolled his eyes. "You think he went from snogging you senseless last time you saw him to not even wanting to talk to you? Really, Hermione, don't be thick."

She blushed at this. "I suppose not…but the Burrow," she said helplessly. "So many questions…"

"Ah, but we're not going to the Burrow," he smiled. "It just so happens that my dear brother is at the shop right now. Been working like mad all day. It's crazy really. Almost like he is trying to distract himself from something." He gave her a pointed look as he offered his hand. "Will you come?" he asked again.

"Alright," she agreed. She took one last deep breath and took his hand.

* * *

 **Will she finally confront Fred in the next chapter? Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes: Thanks to all my readers and especially those that take time to review. It means a lot. I know some of you have been waiting for this scene. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"I thought he was in the shop?" she asked as she found herself standing in the middle of the twins' flat. She had been to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes many times, but only in the flat one other time. She glanced around smiling at the bright colors and eclectic style that could only belong to Fred and George.

"Patience, Granger," George smirked. "He is in the shop, but I thought that maybe this wasn't a conversation you'd like to have in front of Verity. She's down there restocking shelves at the moment."

"Oh, yes, quite true," she blushed slightly before clearing her throat.

"Now, you wait here. I'll go tell lover boy where to find you."

"Wait!" she cried before he could head downstairs.

"I know, I know, I'll make myself scarce," he said with a mischievous grin.

She just rolled her eyes in response. "Not what I was going to say," she said slapping his arm playfully. "I just wanted to say thanks. For everything."

He shrugged. "Don't mention it," he said. "No really. Do _not_ mention it. I don't want to hear any details about what goes on here after I leave." He winked before heading downstairs and leaving her alone to sit and wait.

* * *

In her nervous state, it seemed like hours had passed and she was starting to think he wasn't coming. Well, at least she had tried. If he didn't want to talk to her then she had her answer, didn't she?

She started to stand to leave when she heard the door opening slowly. She froze, not daring to move. He stepped quietly through the door and she felt her breath catch as he came into view. She had been trying so hard to convince herself that whatever this was with Fred was in her imagination, but as she saw him standing in front of her she knew it was pointless. Her eyes found his and she stared at him, unable to find her voice even if she had known what to say.

"Hi," he said finally, his eyes never breaking contact with hers.

"Hi," she whispered. It was a moment before she found the courage to speak again. "Look, Fred, I'm sorry-"

"No, wait," he said, stopping her mid-sentence. "I should go first." He walked over, gesturing for her to join him as he sat down on the sofa.

"George told me what you said. That you thought all of this was some kind of joke?"

Seeing no objection from her, he continued. "I have a hard time being serious sometimes. Well, most of the time actually. You know that, Hermione, it's just not me."

She just nodded. Her eyes were dangerously close to filling with tears and she refused to cry. Of course she knew he was rarely serious. He ran a joke shop for goodness sake! It was the very thing that terrified her. They were so different in nearly every way. How could they ever make anything work between them?

"But I really did want to give you a perfect evening. Honest." He took her hand in his, causing her to shudder at the contact. "Please believe me."

"It was a wonderful time," she managed, still not quite trusting her voice.

"Maybe, but it was definitely not perfect or you wouldn't have disappeared before it was over."

"No, perhaps not," she whispered. He was still holding her hand. It was warm and strong in hers and she found it incredibly distracting.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," he said softly. "The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you."

"Why?"

"Why don't I want to hurt you?" he said a small smile forming at his lips.

"Held out as long as you could, huh?" She rolled her eyes, briefly easing some of the tension that had formed between them. She looked up, quietly studying him as she gathered her thoughts. "You know what I mean."

His expression went from a look of humor to one of mild disbelief. "You really don't know, do you?"

She felt a spark of anger at this. "Know what, Fred?" she cried as she removed her hand from his, standing up as if to really confront him. "How am I suppose to know anything if you don't tell me? You tease me relentlessly all week, then practically seduce me at the ball, and then you tell me it has to end."

"Seduced you, did I?" he asked, one eyebrow raised playfully.

"Oh, you are so impossible!" she cried. "That is what you took away from what I said?" The shy, nervous feelings from before were gone. She was fired up now.

"I never said it had to end," he replied, ignoring her previous comment.

"Yes, you did," she retorted. "You said you had fun and wished it didn't have to end."

"The ball, Granger!" he shouted, jumping up so he was standing in front of her. He put his hands on her arms in an attempt to calm her. "I didn't want the _night_ to end."

She could feel her heart starting to race as it did any time he was in such close proximity. "Oh," she whispered. They were both quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "What don't I know?"

He laughed. "Don't give up, do you? Well, I'd be the first to admit that there isn't much you don't know, _but_ there are a few things."

"Oh yeah, like what?" she asked. If her pulse was racing before, it was pounding now. He had placed his arms around her waist and was looking straight down into her eyes. It was maddening and wonderful all at the same time.

He grinned causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Well, you're really hot when you are being bossy," he said laughing as she attempted to pull away. He brought her closer before continuing. "And when you are embarrassed your cheeks blush the most perfect shade of pink I have ever seen. See? Just like that!" He reached up to softly touch her face.

"You are brave and strong," he went on, "and when you care about something, or someone, your passion is unparalleled."

He paused for a moment, apparently to gauge her response. She wasn't sure how her reaction appeared to him, but she felt as if she could barely breathe. Completely hypnotized by Fred Weasley.

"You're beautiful, too," he said quietly. "So, so beautiful. And," he said lifting her chin so that she was looking him directly in the eyes, "I'm mad about you. And I have been for a very, very long time."

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. It was sweet, tender, and absolutely perfect. He started to pull away, but she threw her arms around his neck and brought him back in for another kiss, this time much more passionate than the first.

"I'm mad about you too, Fred Weasley," she smiled as she buried her face in his chest, feeling completely content for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

 **Please review! :) Still trying to gauge interest on whether I should continue much more on this one and I appreciate hearing from you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes: Thanks to those who are sticking with me. I really appreciate hearing from you. I am considering rewriting this story from Fred's POV since we only hear from Hermione in this one. Any thoughts on this?**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"So, what do we tell them?" Hermione looked up at Fred nervously. They were standing just outside the wards of the Burrow, choosing not to floo straight in.

His face broke into a mischievous grin. "Well, we could just walk in and start snogging. That ought to do the trick."

She just rolled her eyes. "Will you try to be serious? You know they are going to make a big deal out of it."

"Maybe we don't mention it," he shrugged. "See if they notice. Probably will since you won't be able to keep your hands off of me." He laughed at her reaction.

She shook her head, but couldn't help but grin as she thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Alright then," she agreed. "This could be kind of fun actually."

Fred beamed. "That's my girl!" He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss causing her face to flush.

"Wait, won't it seem strange if we arrive together? Especially if you didn't just floo in?"

"I don't always floo in. Maybe I was outside of the floo network? It's not unheard of that we got here at the same time."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Right. Well, let's get on with it then." It wasn't so much that she didn't want the rest of the Weasleys to know about her new relationship with Fred, but she was a little concerned about Ron's reaction. They had discussed telling him about it privately, but finally decided that would make it seem like there was actually something to be worried about. The two of them were supposed to be long past that. So, he could find out along with everyone else, except George obviously, and she just had to hope he would be mature about it. She sighed. This was Ron they were talking about, after all.

"Oh, c'mon," Fred said, nudging her playfully. "It won't be all that bad. If it makes you feel better, Mum will be thrilled. She's always thought I was hopeless."

"You've dated before."

"True, but it's never meant quite so much before, has it?" She smiled up at him and he kissed her softly before taking her hand in his and headed to his childhood home.

* * *

"Fred," his mother said after they were all settled around the table, "how are you, dear? You have been very scarce the past couple of days. George said you are very busy. Is everything alright? I can't imagine what you were doing that he couldn't help out."

Hermione nearly choked on her bread.

"You alright there, Granger?" George asked patting her on the back, a wicked grin crossing his face. "Anything I can help with?" he asked laughing as she glared at him. "No? Pity."

"I'm fine, Mum," Fred interrupted, shooting a look at his twin. "Just been busy. New year. You know, resolutions and all that."

George snorted. "And what, pray tell, is your resolution, Freddie?" He winked at Hermione causing her to blush and attempt to hide her face behind her glass.

"If I tell you then it won't come true," Fred retorted tossing his napkin at his brother.

"I think that's birthday wishes," Harry offered as Mrs. Weasley chided the twins for throwing things at the table.

"You two are being awfully strange tonight," Ginny remarked, watching Hermione. She could tell her friend knew something was up. She also knew that Ginny was not going to be amused that she had not already been informed. She couldn't help it. It had only been one day. She had barely had a chance to process the whole thing herself and everyone knew that analyzing every small detail was what she did best. Still, Ginny didn't say anything, but she knew that only meant she would be in for it later.

Nobody seemed to be particularly surprised by the twins' odd behavior and Hermione was really beginning to think the Weasleys really needed to work on their observation skills when Ron cried out.

He had stopped mid motion and was gaping at them. "What are you doing to her?" Well, that got everyone's attention. Hermione looked around at the sea of redheads staring at her.

Fred had kept his hand affectionately on Hermione's leg throughout dinner, but it had only become visible after his antics with George. She realized the entire table was now staring at her thigh, where Fred's hand had just been gently caressing. It was nothing inappropriate, but certainly not normal behavior between two people who were just friends.

"Well, um," Hermione began, stumbling to find the correct words. "That is-"

"What business is it of yours what I do with my girlfriend?" Fred answered casually, causing several shocked expressions across the room with only George and Harry seemingly unaffected.

Ron looked confused. "That's not your girlfriend, mate. That's _Hermione."_ He looked at his brother as if he had three heads.

"Ohhh!" Mrs. Weasley squealed, jumping out of her chair to hug and kiss them both. "How wonderful!"

"I knew it," Ginny said, taking a moment to glare at the two of them, before breaking into a grin. "When?"

Hermione smiled. "Yesterday. George can be very persuasive."

"That's right," George winked. "Weasley's Matchmaking Services. Not a bad side business, eh, Freddie?"

"Would probably go nicely with the love potions," his twin agreed.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Ron cried, causing the room to go silent.

"Hermione and I are dating." He said it very simply, but Hermione could tell it was killing him to not say anything sarcastic to his younger brother. She had to appreciate the effort.

Ron looked back and forth between the two of them. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, Ronald," Hermione said, "this is not a joke."

"Then why?"

"Because they are perfect for each other, obviously," Ginny answered for them as the rest of the table murmured in agreement.

Ron snorted. "Right. And I should have married Snape. Come off it, you two. Is this because of what I said about the ball?"

Fred started to respond, but Hermione stopped him. "Believe it or not, Ronald, this has absolutely nothing to do with you. We had a wonderful time at the ball together and we happen to like each other very much," she smiled at Fred before continuing. "So yes, we are dating now. It's not a joke. Quite the opposite actually. So we'd appreciate it if you could just accept that and be happy for us."

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "This is not a joke?"

Hermione sighed. "No, Ronald, it is not a joke."

"You like Fred?"

"Yes, Ron, I like Fred."

"And he likes you?"

"I am under that impression, yes,"

"And this is not a joke?"

"NO!" the entire family said together.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to shout," he said, flinching at the looks the others were giving him. "I guess if you are serious about this then congrats."

Hermione tried to suppress a smile. "Thank you, Ronald." She chose to ignore that he was currently mouthing to Harry something about how weird it all was.

"Well, I suppose a toast is in order!" Mr. Weasley said, picking up his glass. "To Fred and Hermione, may they find all the happiness in the world."

"Cheers!" the others responded before resuming their normal conversations. Hermione listened as the typical buzzing and overall chaos that was a Weasley family dinner took back over. They had responded just perfectly, even Ron seemed to be taking it about as well as she might expect, and she felt a surge of warmth fill her body for the first time in a very long time. Maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes: Thanks again for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me and keeps me motivated to continue.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"What is all this?" Hermione asked as she entered the twins' flat. Fred had asked her to be there at 7:00, but he hadn't given her any other details. He had obviously gone to a lot of trouble, however, because the kitchen was a complete disaster with dirty pots and pans strewn everywhere.

He grinned sheepishly. "Um…I cooked?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "We could have just gone out for dinner, you know." She gently wiped away what appeared to be some sort of red sauce off of his face and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Never," he said pulling her through to the door that led to the dining table. "I can cook for my girl. I just might be a little messy about it. Besides," he said as he pulled her into his embrace, "I want you all to myself."

"And what about George?"

"Oh, he won't be bothering us. Special code and all that."

She raised an eyebrow at this. "Code?"

"Well, yeah," he shrugged. "One of us has a girl over and the other makes himself scarce."

"Have lots of girls over, do you?" she teased. She wasn't really insecure about Fred's past, but she had to admit she was a little curious just how many girls he was parading through.

He winked at her playfully, but then shook his head. "No, actually. I never have. Not been anyone special enough for that before."

She could feel her cheeks turning pink as he pulled out her chair. "Well, this looks wonderful, thank you. I didn't know you could cook."

"A lot like potions, isn't it? And I do alright with that."

She just shook her head. There was so much she didn't know about Fred. It was amazing really. They had spent a great deal of time together over the years, sometimes in fairly close quarters, but he was still able to surprise her. It was remarkable how little you learned about someone if you didn't take the time to ask.

He seemed to be reading her thoughts. "I just thought that we could talk," he said as he began serving the food. "Never done a lot of that, have we, just the two of us?"

"No," she agreed, "but who on earth would have ever thought we would have something to talk about? We don't exactly have a lot in common."

"Maybe we have more in common than we thought," he said softly. "We are here, after all, aren't we?'

She had to agree with that as well. Something had certainly propelled them to this point. Sure, on the surface they seemed like polar opposites, but maybe that was a good thing. He could help her loosen up and have fun and she could help keep him grounded when the twins' antics started to get out of control.

"Well, we have to start somewhere, don't we?" she smiled shyly at him. She didn't want to admit it, but she was feeling a little nervous now that it was just the two of them, everything out in the open. She had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, helped Harry defeat Voldemort, and yet here she was all out of sorts trying to talk to a boy. She was a fully grown witch. It really was pathetic, especially since said boy had already admitted he was crazy about her. For some reason that made her even more anxious.

"Well, what are your plans now?" he asked. "I know you were taking a much deserved break after the war, but have you given any thought about what you might want to do eventually?"

She relaxed a little at his question. That was an area in which she felt she had a little more control. She had given a great deal of thought to what she wanted to do now that she was no longer in school or out chasing Horcruxes. It had been overwhelming at first, there were so many possibilities, but she eventually decided to pursue her passion for the better treatment of house-elves. "I recently accepted a position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she answered. "I start in a couple of weeks."

Fred beamed at her. "That's fantastic, Hermione! You will be perfect there. They do like to follow the rules quite a bit, I hear," he teased.

"And what about you?" she teased back. "Going to wreak havoc on more unsuspecting young witches and wizards?"

"Yes, actually," he managed between bites. "George and I are looking at buying Zonko's old spot in Hogsmeade."

"You're expanding?" she cried. "How wonderful! Things must be going really well then. Of course they are, the store is always packed."

He shrugged. "We were the lucky ones, even during the worst times of the war, people came to the shop. We reckon people needed a little fun in their lives."

"Yes, I suppose they did," she said quietly. Her mind wandered as she thought of how badly she could have used a good laugh during those dark times. If only she had the twins' infectious personalities around then.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I know that was a hard time for you, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's okay," she insisted. "It was hard on us all. Besides, it's over now."

"It has been good to see you smile again," he said softly. "I was so worried. We all were."

"It has been tough," she admitted, "but I am doing better. A lot of that is thanks to you. This has been a great couple of weeks. Thank you, Fred."

"I should have done something sooner."

"Why? It wasn't your responsibility to cheer me up. We were all going through things. It wasn't your job to make your younger brother's friend feel better."

"You were not just my younger brother's friend," he argued. "And I should have done something a long time ago for the same reason I did it now." He looked at her, a slightly pained expression on his face. He placed his hands on the table. "Hermione, I am crazy about you. I have been for a really long time. Do you know much it killed me when you three were gone? Not hearing anything at all? Not knowing if you were dead or alive? It was maddening. And then to see you after the war, some of your fire was gone. It made me want to go confront any Death Eater I could find and personally defend your honor."

"You have been crazy about me for a really long time?" she asked, a smile breaking out on her face.

He glared at her. "You have a knack for making me say more than I meant to, you know that?" He sighed, rubbing his hands across his face as if he was trying to clear his head. Standing up, he walked over to her and knelt down beside her chair. Taking her hand is his, he looked up at her tenderly. "But yes, if you must know, I have been totally mad for you since about my fifth year."

Hermione gasped. "What?" she exclaimed awkwardly. "That was my third year. That was… at least five years ago!"

"Well, yeah," he said, grinning up at her. "You punched Malfoy. Had it bad ever since." He laughed, immediately reverting back to his normal playfulness as she blushed uncontrollably.

"How do you know about that?" she hissed.

"Everyone knows about that one, I'm afraid," he winked. "But with bloody good reason. It was brilliant!"

"Language, Fred!" she scolded, but couldn't help but laugh herself. Despite her protests, it _had_ felt awesome to punch that little ferret that day. She could still remember it completely fresh in her mind. He had deserved it, of course. She shuddered thinking of her last encounters with Draco Malfoy.

"See?" he nudged. "I love it when you laugh."

"Thank you, Fred," she whispered, leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips. She sighed contentedly. She loved it, too, when he made her laugh, and she couldn't wait for many more opportunities.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes: Thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing! I really appreciate you. Also, this one is going to have a few more chapters and then I'm probably going to wrap things up. I am planning to do at least part of it from Fred's perspective when I'm done. He keeps trying to tell me what he thinks about all of this. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Fred!" Hermione shrieked. "Stop it! Put me down right now!" It was Valentine's Day. Fred had surprised her with tickets to a muggle play in London's West End. It had been absolutely brilliant, but now he had said he had something to show her. So here they were somewhere on the land surrounding the Burrow, she thrown over his shoulder, kicking and squealing as she tried to get down.

She knew they looked ridiculous, but to be fair he had just informed her he wanted her to get on a broom. That was completely out of the question. She did not fly. Not now, not ever. He apparently didn't realize how serious she was and thus, their current predicament.

Reluctantly, he put her down. "Aw, come on, Hermione," he pleaded. "I know you'll love it. You can ride with me. I won't let anything happen."

She shook her head vehemently. "Oh no. Not going to happen. No, no, no!" She took a few steps back in case he got any new ideas.

"Fine," he sighed. "Fair warning though. I don't give up easily."

She snorted. "Why did you want me to fly so bad anyway? You know I hate it."

"It's really beautiful at night. So at peace. It is one of my favorite things. I just wanted to share it with you."

She felt slightly guilty at this, but decided not guilty enough to hop on a broom just yet. That sort of reckless behavior called for preparation.

"What if we take a walk instead?" she suggested. "The stars are still quite beautiful from down here."

"Okay, then," he agreed, taking her hand in his. They were quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Why are you so scared of flying?" he asked gently. "Is it a heights thing or what? You flew on that dragon."

Silence again overcame them as she took the time to really think about his question. She wasn't afraid of heights, not really. It was more that nearly every experience she had with flying had been unpleasant. The keys first year, the dragon at Gringotts… things like that can scar a person when they aren't particularly keen on something in the first place.

"I have never had a good experience flying before," she said finally. "It has pretty much marred my opinion of the whole idea."

He stopped and turned towards her, touching her face gently. "I would like to change that," he said softly. "If you'll let me."

"Maybe one day," she said, smiling at him, hoping she seemed encouraging despite feeling anything but.

"It's okay," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I like you on the ground, too."

It was a chilly night and his closeness was very welcome as she snuggled in closer. Seeing her shiver, he cast a warming charm around them. "Better?" he asked. "Not that I am bothered having your arms around me, mind you."

"I don't think I have been out this far from the Burrow before," she said, looking around appreciatively at how open and untouched by human life it was, whether muggle or magical.

"George and I came out here a lot as kids. It could get tiring being in such a full house sometimes. Besides, we could test out what would eventually become our products free from prying eyes and Mum's scolding.

"I hardly think you and George used to sit out under the stars together though," she teased.

"No," he agreed. "But I would come back at night sometimes. That's when I discovered it. My spot."

"You have a spot?" She was definitely intrigued. This was a side of Fred she did not see often and she decided she really liked it. She loved that he was comfortable enough to share it with her.

"Yep," he said pointing to the top a nearby hill, the tallest one in view. "Just up there. That's why we need a broom."

Feeling a sudden burst of determination, she grabbed his hand, "Well, come on then," she urged, pulling him along. "You'll have to show me."

"Wha-?" he cried as she led him back to the spot where he left his broom. "I thought you didn't want to fly."

"Well, I don't really," she said. "But I do want to share all the things that are important to you. And this is one of them. Besides, am I a Gryffindor or not?"

"We can just apparate," he began before she cut him off once more.

She shook her vehemently. "No, you seemed to think by broom was the best way. I want the full experience."

He studied her for a moment, trying to gauge whether she was really serious, before a huge grin spread across his face. Still, she could tell he didn't want to pressure her so he asked once again if she was sure.

She looked hesitant for a moment, but then nodded. She was anxious, but this was Fred, and if she was brave enough to ride on a dragon she could surely get on a broom with the man she loved. Yes, loved. They hadn't said it yet, but she definitely felt it. Everything about their relationship had felt like a whirlwind, but she knew what she felt was real.

"Do you trust me?" he said, offering her his hand.

She looked deep into his eyes, still playful despite the seriousness of the moment. She had never trusted anyone as much as she trusted him right now, not even Harry. "Yes," she said quietly, as she settled in front of him, his arms tightly around her. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her hair as she closed her eyes in attempt to settle her nerves.

"Here we go then, love," he whispered in her ear as they slowly began to leave the ground behind them. Fred was an excellent flyer and between his steady hand and the comfort of his embrace, Hermione felt her nerves start to calm.

"Hermione?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly. She could feel the wind against her face and it felt exhilarating. No wonder they loved flying so much.

"Um, you might want to open your eyes?"

"Oh, right," she mumbled. Summoning all the courage she could muster, she slowly opened her eyes and gasped. "It's gorgeous!" she cried, taking all in, totally forgetting in her awe that she was high above the ground.

"Yes," he agreed, placing a kiss on her cheek.

It was breathtaking, this view. It was as if the sky was enchanted, and perhaps it was, this being a wizarding community, but one thing was for sure, she had never seen anything quite like it. The stars seemed to be floating all around them, like a sea of fireflies. The way they glistened and sparkled completely captivating her attention. She barely even realized when they had landed at the top of the hill.

"Oh, Fred," she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "This is so perfect. I love it!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione." He smiled before catching her lips with his own and pulling her into a deep kiss.

* * *

 *****Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes: Thanks for staying with me. Twice in one day! I wrote a few chapters all at the same time so decided to go ahead with another post. I have this story mostly finished at this point.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"Oh, I'm going to kill him!" Hermione cried as she stood dripping wet in the door way of the twins' flat.

"Now, is that any way to greet the birthday boys?" George grinned innocently from his spot on the sofa. "It's a quite simple muggle prank, really."

"Where is he?" she seethed, not bothering to dry herself off as she stomped through the flat towards Fred's bedroom. It was April 1st, also known as the twins' birthday, and yes, also known as April Fool's Day. They took it to heart.

"Hermione!" Fred greeted her as she glared at him from the doorway. "That was meant for Lee actually, but you know, you look way hotter like that than he would."

"It is 7:30 in the morning! Already I have seen Ginny with a beard, Harry's skin turn purple, and Ron grow a tail. Now this! I have to work today I'll have you know!"

"Oh, relax," he said as he performed a quick drying charm. "See? Good as new."

"Thank you," she said, straightening her collar a bit, slightly embarrassed at not having thought of that sooner.

"You are really cute when you're all mad like that," he teased as he brought her in for a kiss. "Maybe you can skip work today, yeah?"

"Oh no, you don't," she cried, pulling out of his grasp. "We have already discussed it. I have a big day today. You will just have to wait until tonight to celebrate. Oh, don't give me that pitiful face, you have been celebrating for days already."

It was true, they had. If the twins were anything, subtle was definitely not it. The entire week had been a massive party at both work and home. The pranks were out of control and she had just about had enough. That is until he kissed her like he was doing now and she conveniently forgot about all of that.

"No," she insisted, coming up for air, "I have to go. I just came by to remind you to meet Angelina and me at the Three Broomsticks at 6:00 sharp." It was hardly her idea of a nice birthday meal, but it was what the twins had wanted so that was where they would go.

"You've only told me a hundred times," he teased. "We'll be there with bells on! What does that mean anyway? Should I wear bells? Only bells?" he raised his eyebrow provocatively.

She just rolled her eyes. "6:00," she ordered. "Don't be late. And no pranks!" She left the flat to the usual cat calls and other ridiculousness the twins had to offer, but she couldn't help but smile. They were a bit infectious.

What she hadn't mentioned was the real reason they couldn't be late. She and Angelina had worked tirelessly for the past couple of months to plan the perfect surprise party for them. It was an almost impossible task between keeping it a secret and making it something worthy of the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts history. She was fairly sure they had managed alright with the help of Lee and a few of their other close friends. It was certain to be a night the twins would remember.

She wasn't actually working today, of course. She needed that time to prepare, however, so as she said Fred was just going to have to wait. She rushed down Diagon Alley towards Madam Pudifoot's Tea Shop to meet Angelina. The twins would never set foot inside such a place, thus making it the perfect spot to finish their preparations. There wasn't a whole lot left to do really, just make sure there were no major disasters. What could go wrong?

* * *

"Why are they so difficult?" Hermione cried as she struggled with a particularly challenging pygmy puff that happened to be sitting on her shoulder. It had been her idea. They had planned to both decorate with and use Fred and George's own products at the party. It had seemed brilliant at the time. Now she was convinced she had gone mad.

When they arrived she had arranged for the room to go dark with their own Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and then everyone to yell surprise as it lifted. Everyone was wearing Headless Hats instead of party hats and the room was decorated with Pygmy Puffs, Umbridge on Unicycles, portable swamps, among other famous Weasley merchandise. To her, it seemed the perfect homage to the massive empire they had managed to build. One that she was truly impressed with she had to admit. However, she didn't have quite the command on the products that the twins did and things were starting to get quite out of hand. She had called in Ginny, Harry, and Ron for reinforcements, but even with the extra help she was concerned that the room might self-destruct before the guests of honor could arrive.

"Well, now what do we do?" Ron asked as the others watched him gradually turn into a large canary.

"Really, Ronald?" Hermione yelled. "You are eating canary creams right now?"

"I didn't know that's what it was, did I? I was hungry!" he argued as he slowly returned to normal and resumed stuffing his face.

"Oh, yeah," she retorted. "it's a party for a couple of well known pranksters, I better eat the first thing I see." She rolled her eyes in disgust and marched off to fix the next problem.

"Um, Hermione?" a voice called from behind her.

"What is it, Harry?!" she cried, turning around rapidly to glare at him.

"You seem a little stressed is all," he said, raising his hands whether defensively or in surrender she really couldn't tell.

She continued staring at him for a moment before starting to soften. "You're right," she sighed. "It's just, I want so badly to give them a perfect night, you know? They did that for me. I owe them this much. But I don't do pranks. It's not in my DNA."

"You think they care about that?" Harry asked, but was interrupted by a loud bang. They whizzed around to see two identical red heads pop into the center of the room, surrounded by spurts of light spouting off of them like fireworks.

"Always did know how to make an entrance, didn't we, Georgie?" Fred asked as they watched the astonished faces around the room turn to applause.

"Ah, that we did," his brother agreed. The lights around them faded and they grinned as they headed out to greet their guests. They were interrupted by a loud cry as a mane of wild, bushy curls shot past them and out the door, Harry following quickly behind her.

* * *

 **Notes: Slight cliffhanger? Dun dun dun...**

 **Please review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes: Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. 100 followers now! That's pretty exciting. Thank you, thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Hermione was furious. How dare they? She had worked so hard to surprise them and clearly that meant nothing. How had they even known? Had they been spying on her? "UGH!" she screamed as she paced back and forth in the street.

"I really don't think they meant to upset you," Harry said carefully, clearly hoping he wasn't about to make things worse.

"Of course they didn't!" she cried. "They never stop long enough to think about anything like that! Selfish. Everything has to be all about them."

"Um, isn't that the point? Their birthday party and all?" he offered, but quickly cringed at the look Hermione gave him. He threw his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, just trying to help."

She plopped down on a bench beside Harry. She knew she was overreacting a little, but it did hurt her feelings that they had ruined her plans. She should have known though. She essentially tried to prank the pranksters. It would never work.

"What is this really about, Hermione?"

She didn't say anything for awhile. Finally, she sighed, leaning over with her face in her hands. "I don't know. It's all so messed up. This isn't how it was supposed to be."

"The party?"

She shook her head. "No, all of it. Me, him. Us. I love him, Harry."

"To be clear we are talking about Fred?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course, I'm talking about Fred."

"Well, we all know that," he teased. "I love Ginny. Ow! I thought we were stating the obvious," he muttered as he rubbed his arm where she had punched him.

"He doesn't know," she said softly. And she didn't know how to tell him, but she did know she was really tired of it not being out there. It felt so wrong to have such strong feelings left unspoken.

Harry looked confused. "Fred?" he asked. "Of course he does."

"I've never told him," she whispered.

"Um, well, that might be a conversation you two should have, but he definitely knows." If she hadn't been so upset she probably would have laughed at how uncomfortable Harry appeared to be as the topic grew more intense.

"How would he? I feel like everything is a joke all the time. I never know when he is being serious." There it was. The real reason. She was scared of rejection.

Harry gave her a look. "First of all, I happen to know you have had lots of serious moments. In fact, it's kind of sickening." He rolled his eyes as she slapped his arm playfully. "But are you worried Fred doesn't know you love him or are you worried that he doesn't love you?"

"I know he cares. I guess I don't know how much," she sighed. "It's hard when he is always fooling around."

"Hermione, Fred is crazy about you," Harry insisted. "Everybody knows it."

She sighed. "I feel so silly, but we worked so hard to surprise him. Do you think he even cares?"

"Of course he does," a voice came from the distance. She stiffened and turned around to see him stepping out of the shadows. She barely noticed Harry slip away as she stood staring at him.

"How did you know about the party?" she asked quietly.

"You're not exactly stealthy," he shrugged. "We knew you were planning something and we just put a little effort into finding out what it was."

"You followed me!" she accused.

"Not exactly," he argued. "Well, it was usually George." He cringed as he prepared for the backlash.

"How could you?" she cried. "I was trying to do something nice for you. I wanted to surprise you. Why couldn't you let me have that?"

"I'm sorry! It wasn't a big deal. It's what we do. We do the surprising, not the other way around."

She knew that everything he was saying was true, but it was not what she wanted to hear right now. "Everything doesn't have to be a joke all the time!" she cried.

" _Everything_ isn't a joke, Hermione!" he cried. "Yes, George and I like to have fun. _Yes_ , we like to play tricks on people. But, we do know how to be serious. You know that as good as anyone. What about the ball? What about Valentine's Day? Nothing funny about those nights, was there?"

"Those were two nights out of a few months!"

"Well, if you want we can go in now and I'll be super serious. I won't even crack a smile." She could tell he was starting to get defensive. The normal playful tone to his voice was replaced by more of a dry sarcasm but there was little humor in it. She really didn't care right now. He had hurt her feelings and facing him was only reemphasizing that.

"You do realize that it is _my_ party that you think was ruined,' he continued. "It isn't by the way, although standing out here arguing isn't going to help things."

"I don't want to stand out here arguing! I wanted the party to be perfect and now it's not."

"Why, Hermione? Why is this so important?" His face looked strained as he tried to convince her. "The party is wonderful; I love everything about it. I can't believe you went to so much trouble. Is this just because you didn't surprise us? Because I can go back in and act surprised."

"That's not going to actually change anything, now is it?" she huffed and started to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Stop, Hermione," he pleaded. "I don't want to fight. I'm sorry, okay?"

She waivered for a moment before eventually giving in. He was right. It was his birthday and all of the other stuff could wait. "Fine. You're lucky I love you, Fred Weasley, or-"

"You love me?" She looked mortified as his face broke into a big grin.

Oh, bloody hell, she had done it now. Yes, she loved him, hadn't she just been saying as much to Harry? But hadn't she also just decided that all the feelings could wait until after the party? She knew it had to be said eventually, but she sure as heck hadn't been planning on doing it right now. And now he was standing there grinning at her like a Cheshire cat and she saw no real way out of it.

"Ugh!" she groaned. "Nothing is going the way it is supposed to today."

"So you don't love me?" he pretended to pout.

"Will you stop it already?" He was really laying it on thick making her want to punch him more than express her undying love. It was true though and now that it was out there she might as well get it over with. She took a deep breath and prepared to speak, but he stopped her.

"I love you, too."

"What?" she asked, her eyes growing wide unsure she had heard him correctly.

"I said, I love you, too," he pulled her chin up so her eyes met his.

She just stared at him a bit dumbstruck for a few moments before throwing her arms around him and kissing him soundly.

"Best. Birthday. Ever," he grinned before hoisting her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. She completely forgot about the party as their kisses became more passionate. He loved her.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes: Thanks to those still with me. We have just a little more to go before I close this one out. I will start from Fred's point of view after that if there is enough interest, although that will likely end after the kiss (as this one was meant to).**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Hermione walked leisurely down Diagon Alley. It was fall, her favorite time of year, and the crispness in the air, accompanied by the familiar scent of butterbeer, had her in a great mood. She paused in each store window, enjoying the beautiful display and general feeling of good will they seemed to exuberate. How things had changed since the war. It had been gradual, but after almost two years things finally seemed to be back to normal.

She was on her way to Fred's shop, hoping to surprise him after a long day of work. She had received the most wonderful news that afternoon and was eager to share it with him. Things had been going amazingly well between them. It had been nearly ten months and she had never been happier.

She pushed open the door to the shop, greeted immediately by sounds of celebration and what was clearly pure joy.

"Hermione!" Fred called, seeing her enter the store, "Isn't it a great day?" he asked, pulling her to him before dipping her and kissing her dramatically.

"Well, something certainly has you two excited," she observed, wiping the excess saliva from the particularly slobbery kiss she had just received. "What's going on?"

"Well, my good lady," George answered, "it is a big day for us at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Ah, yes, Georgie," Fred agreed. "That it is."

"Well, what is it then?" she asked impatiently, anxious to tell them of her own good fortune.

"The place in Hogsmeade accepted our offer…" George began.

"And we're expanding!" Fred finished excitedly.

"Oh, how brilliant!" Hermione cried, rushing over to hug them both. "That will be perfect with Hogwarts reopening and all." It really was wonderful news. Despite her initial misgivings about the twins' products, she had long ago admitted that it was exceptional magic, and as long as they weren't experimenting on innocent first years she supposed that everybody did need a little fun once and awhile.

"Indeed, Granger," George grinned. "Convenience is critical when you are in charge of corrupting the youth of the wizarding world."

Fred nodded. "We take our duty very seriously. The children need us."

Hermione shook her head but couldn't help but laugh. "Well, actually, I have some news, too," she began before being cut off by the entrance of Lee Jordan.

"I heard the good news!" he cried. "Where are we celebrating?" He gave both guys high fives before turning to greet Hermione with a quick hug.

"Three Broomsticks, of course," George cried. "The others are meeting us there. Let's go!"

Hermione watched as they continued their celebration out the door past the shop's wards. She sighed, slightly disappointed that she hadn't been able to share her own good fortune. Well, there would be time for that later. She ran to catch up, happy to share in their success as well as her own.

* * *

They arrived at the Three Broomsticks to find a massive crowd had already arrived. Not at all surprising given the twins' popularity. In mere minutes, she completely lost sight of Fred in the crowd. She stood back out of the way, wanting to give him his moment. It wasn't her style, but she knew that Fred thrived in this sort of situation.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself?" a voice shouted as she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder.

"Harry!" she cried as she turned towards her new companion. "Are you alright? It has been so long!" It was true, it had been ages since she last saw her friend. She understood, they were all busy, but she had missed him.

He nodded. "I'm fine, how are you doing? Where's Fred?"

She rolled her eyes. "Off celebrating somewhere," she gestured to the crowd. "Where's Ginny?"

"The same actually," he said with a laugh at Hermione's reaction. "Hey, she's a big girl. She said she needed to let off some steam."

"Good for her," Hermione agreed. Yes, straight laced, incredibly responsible, Hermione Granger recognized that sometimes you just needed to let loose.

"So, what's new with you?" Harry asked, his eyes scanning the pub.

"Well, I got a promotion today," she began.

"Really? That's great, Hermione! I want to hear all about it. Can you give me a moment? I think Ginny is starting to have a little too much fun over there," he mumbled, not waiting for a response as he pushed his way through the crowd.

She sighed, leaning back against the wall. She knew she was being a bit of a downer, but partying wasn't really her thing. She had been in such a good mood though and she really wanted to feel that way again. She decided to find Fred. He would be thrilled for her, she knew it. There was no reason why this couldn't be an amazing night for both of them.

"Fred!" she shouted as she looked around for her favorite twin. They should be easy to find, both above average height and typically drawing an audience. Finally, she spotted them, as she suspected, surrounded by several onlookers as they discussed their upcoming plans.

"It's going to be epic!" he cried, his face full of mystery and intrigue.

"Loads of new products!" George agreed. "Uh uh, our secret for now. You'll have to come to the new shop."

She had to laugh as she watched them work the crowd. They definitely knew what they were doing. She forced herself to the front of their little fan club.

"Oi, Hermione!" he exclaimed. "I was just about to go look for you."

"Sure you were," she muttered, shaking her head. "It's okay, I want you to enjoy yourself."

"I can think of a few other ways to enjoy myself, yeah?" he winked at her as she glared at him before rolling her eyes. He chuckled, leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

"Fred," she started.

"Yes, love?" he asked just as a small explosion distracted him from his thoughts.

"I was hoping to tell you something," she mumbled under her breath as he looked back to her hopefully.

She threw her hands up helplessly. "Go," she urged. He smiled gratefully, dropping a quick kiss on top of her head before rushing off to join the commotion.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes: So, here is a new chapter of this story, just a few more to go. Also, because it wouldn't leave me alone, I have posted the first chapter of this story from Fred's POV. Please check it out and let me know if I should continue. If I do, it will be just through the kiss.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Hermione made her way over to an empty table and sighed. The evening was not going the way she had planned at all, but what was she supposed to do? She wasn't mad, not really, Fred had no idea she had news of her own. She did wish he would take the time to actually find out though.

Honestly, she was a little worried how he would take it. It was a huge promotion and a really big deal. There were drawbacks, however. To take this job she was going to have to leave the country for awhile. Leave Fred.

"Chin up, Granger," a familiar drawl came from beside her. Startled, she looked up to see George grinning at her. Well, he wasn't the twin she was hoping for, but it was a start.

"Just a big day at work is all," she said smiling weakly.

"Let me guess," he smirked, "Fred hasn't noticed."

She nodded and felt tears starting to form in her eyes. Okay, maybe it did matter a little that she hadn't been able to tell him about her promotion.

George gave her a sympathetic look. "He doesn't mean anything by it, Granger. You know how carried away we can get."

"You're here," she pointed out.

"Ah, that's true," he agreed, "but only because he asked me to come find you. Lee has Freddie a little, um, predisposed at the moment."

"What now?" she groaned before getting up to follow George to whatever predicament they had managed to get themselves into this time.

* * *

"How?" she asked, clearly dumbfounded. "Why? No, you know what, I don't want to know."

"A little trouble with Sticky Trainers in the portable swamp," Fred answered sheepishly. Lee, having a few too many drinks, had decided to try out a couple of their more popular products. Unfortunately, these were new stock that had not been completed yet and well, one thing led to another and he was now stuck.

"I have a good mind to leave you there, Fred Weasley!" she called, crossing her arms and giving him her best stern glare.

"She'd miss me too much," he told the others before glancing carefully back to her. "Right?" She could tell his confidence in that theory was wavering pretty strongly the longer she stood there doing nothing.

"Why has nobody else gotten you out then?" she asked, looking around to George and Lee expectantly.

"Well…"

"Er…"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" she cried. "I'll take care of it. Leave. Now! The both of you."

"Thanks, love," Fred grinned. "If you could be quick about it-"

"Frederick Gideon Weasley you be quiet right this instant!" she cried, her eyes blazing with ferocity. To his credit, he was immediately silent.

"I have tried all night to get you to listen to me," she said softly. "And I guess now I finally have your undivided attention."

"Hermione-" he began, but she cut him off.

"No, it's my turn," she said. "I got a promotion today." He gasped, but she held up a hand urging him to let her continue.

"I got a promotion today," she said again. "A really big one. And I was so happy. It was why I went to your shop this afternoon. I wanted to tell you. I know you had your own news, but mine was important too."

"You should have told me. Beat me over the head if you had too."

"That's just it, Fred," she pleaded. "I shouldn't have to do those things. How hard is it to ask me about my day? To let me finish a sentence?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. We just got carried away. It was a big day for us, too."

She nodded. "I know and I'm so happy for you, but there's more to my new job than just more money and a bigger office. We really need to discuss it."

"Okay…" he said, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I have to go to Egypt," she said quietly. "To train."

"That's fantastic! You'll love Egypt. And I bet Charlie could give some great tips. He still travels there quite a bit."

"It's for six months, Fred," she said gently. This was the part she was worried about. He would obviously be busy with his shop, even more so now that they were expanding, and she would be gone. Was he prepared, were _they_ prepared, for that kind of separation?

"Oh."

They were both silent, unsure of what to say. "Um, Hermione?" he asked, the first to speak again.

"Yes?"

"Do you think maybe you could help?" he asked, gesturing to his current predicament.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry!" she cried, muttering spells under her breath as she worked to free him. Finally able to move, he didn't stop to clean or dry himself before rushing over to her.

"Hermione!" he whispered, taking her in his arms and brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," she said, smiling, albeit a little sadly. "I just figured we should probably talk about it." She looked up at him expectantly, nervous to hear what he might say. Would he want to stay tied down to a girlfriend that wasn't even going to be in the country?

"We'll make it work, love," he said, rubbing her arms in reassurance. "I know it's too far to apparate, but there are other ways. And we can write. Maybe I can get one of those tellyphones. Dad would freak."

"Telephones," Hermione laughed. "But are you sure? Six months is a long time."

"Trying to get rid of me?" he asked, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"No, of course not!" she cried. "I just wasn't sure you would want to wait around on me." She wasn't going to kid herself. Fred was a catch and if she was out of the picture, he would be an extremely eligible bachelor.

"Hey," he said softly, lifting her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "Six months is nothing, love. I'm planning to spend a lot longer than that with you."

"You are?" she managed. The giddiness she had felt so often in their relationship was returning.

"You think I'm letting you go now that I've managed to snag the brightest witch of her age? Not a chance!" He pulled her in close and kissed her gently. "I love you, Hermione. And I will wait for you."

"I love you, Fred."

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes: Thanks to all who continue to read and review. I really appreciate it. Also, if you haven't yet, please check out the companion to this story which is told from Fred's perspective- A Kiss at Midnight (Fred's perspective). :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Hermione was nervous. She knew it was silly, but she couldn't help it. It had been nearly two months since she last saw Fred. Her training was halfway complete, but their demanding schedules had only allowed for one opportunity to visit thus far. She had finally managed a little time off and she was hoping to surprise him. She had arranged with George for him to get Fred to the restaurant where she was currently sitting by any means possible. Looking back on it perhaps giving George that much free rein was not the best idea. Oh well, surely he could manage. She hoped she was right.

Things had been going great between them despite the distance. They wrote often, sometimes multiple times a day, and tried to talk whenever there was a spare moment. Still, it wasn't the same as being together, so here she sat, waiting anxiously for him to arrive. She had checked her watch at least twenty times. Patience was not a strength when she was nervous.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she heard a familiar voice. "I don't get why we have to come here right now. I was working on something. Do you want me to finish the potion or not? Why are you being so strange?"

"Trust me, mate," she heard George respond with a chuckle, "you'll want to be here for this."

"This better not be a trick," Fred muttered, sulking behind George right up until the moment that he saw her. He stopped short, staring at her for a moment. "Hermione!" he said finally, rushing over to embrace her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, of course," she said laughing between his eager kisses. "I wanted to surprise you." She turned to thank George. He held up his hand in acknowledgement and gave her a quick wink before slipping out so they could enjoy their evening.

"How long are you here?" he asked, pulling back to see her face.

"Just a couple of days. I had to see you though."

"Missed me, did you?"

"So much," she whispered before burying her face in his chest. "I couldn't wait another day."

"Well, let's make the most of it shall we? What would you like to do?"

She grinned mischievously. "Well…there is something."

"What's that, love?"

"Have you ever been to a muggle football match?" She knew the answer was no. Ever since she found out how very little Fred knew about muggle life she had made it a point to introduce him to as many new experiences as possible. It was part of her, after all, even if she lived primarily in the wizarding world now.

"No, heard of it though," he said proudly.

"Well, we're going," she said matter-of-factly, taking his hand and quickly apparating away.

"What is this place?" Fred asked, looking around a little warily. Hermione looked around in amusement. There were people dressed up quite dramatically in support of their favorite team. Vendors were setup everywhere eagerly pushing the latest junk food and team merchandise. She loved it.

"Stamford Bridge Stadium," she said proudly. "Home of the Chelsea Football Club."

"Kind of looks like a small Quidditch pitch."

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, they are starting soon." She took his hand and pulled him along. It was exciting, being here with Fred. She used to come with her father as a child. It was some of her favorite memories. The sights and smells were intoxicating and it was one of the few times when she felt truly relaxed.

Fred loved football. At least he seemed to. She watched the excitement on his face as he pointed out different things to her, often asking her to explain something. He seemed so happy and she was loving every minute of it.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed suddenly, just as the opposing team scored. "AAAAAAHHH!" She threw her hands up in disgust only to turn and see Fred smirking at her. "What?" she ordered.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" he teased.

"I like football, okay?" but she blushed, realizing she had allowed herself to get a little carried away.

"You have never been so passionate about Quidditch."

"No," she agreed, "but I think that is mostly due to the flying. I am very competitive if you haven't noticed."

He chuckled. "I can see that. You do realize that is really all this foozeball is missing, right? Flying." He laughed at her reaction before continuing. "Anyway, Miss Granger, you said we have one more night together before you have to leave again. What shall we do with it?"

"First of all, it is FOOTBALL. And I hadn't really thought that far ahead," she admitted. "I was just so eager to get here." In all honesty, she really didn't care as long as she was with him.

"Not a problem. Let me take care of it."

She raised her eyebrows at this.

"What? I can plan a great date!"

"Oh, I have no doubt, but I'm not sure when you are going to have time to plan when I intend to monopolize all of your time."

"Hermione," he said gently, "I have to be at the shop tomorrow."

She held up a hand to stop him. "Already taken care of thanks to George," she grinned.

He laughed. "You are something else you know that?" He leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"You may have mentioned it…" She glanced up at him shyly. "I was thinking maybe we could just hang out around your flat tomorrow?"

"My flat? There's nothing to do there," he argued before his eyes grew wide at the innocent expression on her face. "Oh. Ooohhh. Um, yeah, okay, my flat it is. Lots of snogging to do."

Hermione slapped his arm playfully, but laughed. "Never thought I would see the day I made Fred Weasley blush."

"Never!" he chuckled, pulling her in close. "One condition though."

"What's that?"

"I get to plan tomorrow night." He wiggled his eyes at her playfully.

She sighed. That was always a dangerous idea when Fred was involved. Still, he had impressed her so far. "Okay, deal."

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes: Thanks to all who take time to read and review. Also, don't forget to check out the companion to this story, told from Fred's perspective. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

It had been one of the best days of Hermione's life. It was true what they said, about absence making the heart grow fonder. There was something about being separated from the one you love that made every moment, every action, every emotion, just a little more heightened that it would be normally. Seeing Fred again had been almost magical.

Still, that said, she was nervous. He was up to something, that much she knew. Yes, he was known to have good surprises, but she couldn't pretend that there wasn't a whole lot of crazy thrown in there too. She had been debating pretty much all day whether to just go with it or try to figure out what he was up to. She had finally decided to just roll with whatever happened.

It seemed to her that Fred had consciously noticed when she made the decision to relent to his charms. He seemed delighted by her overly affable nature, eager to make the most of it. They arrived back at the Burrow only for him to rush off with nothing but quick instructions to "dress her best" whatever that meant. Slightly alarmed, she went off in search of Ginny to help her get ready.

"So you have no idea what he's up to?" Ginny asked, as she looked through her closet in search of the perfect outfit for her friend.

"None," she replied. "Although, I can't imagine what it could be. I just got here yesterday and he had no idea I was coming."

Ginny shrugged. "Since when has that ever stopped Fred? You would be amazed at the things he and George can come up with on short notice."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she muttered. Shaking it off, she added, "I'm sure it will be fine. He said to dress nicely. Surely, it can't be anything too crazy."

"It will be great," Ginny insisted. "When it comes to having a good time, Fred is something of an expert. Here, try this on," she added, handing her a red dress. Hermione took it obediently and began absentmindedly going through the motions of changing. She was so preoccupied that she barely noticed that the dress was a little flashier than what she might normally wear. It wasn't until she heard Ginny's whistle that she attempted to focus.

"Hermione, you look hot!"

"What?" she asked, rushing over to a mirror. "Ginny! I can't wear this!"

Her friend just rolled her eyes. "Of course you can. You look amazing. It's not even that revealing."

"But it's so… RED." Hermione looked horrified.

"So you'll match Fred's hair. What's the problem? You look stunning."

"Well, it'll be hard to miss me in this, that's for sure."

"Isn't that the point?" Ginny asked, exasperation evident in her voice. "He'll love it."

Hermione twirled around in the mirror once more. She had to admit she looked pretty good. The color was flattering and the fabric fell perfectly in all the right places. "What if I just feel self conscious all night?"

"Fred will never let that happen," Ginny asserted. "As much as it disgusts me to talk about it, my brother will be drooling over you… as usual."

She had to smile. "Thanks, Gin. This means a lot." She gave her a warm hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. Now, _go_ , knock him dead."

* * *

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" she asked uncertainly. She had met Fred in front of the Burrow like he asked and he hadn't stopped acting strangely ever since. He refused to tell her where they were going and he seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

They were walking down towards the lake, something Hermione found extremely odd given their choice of attire, but said nothing. She was secretly grateful for the practicality charm she had performed on her shoes just moments before he arrived, however.

"You're gorgeous," Fred murmured, apparently only half aware he was even speaking and clearly still very distracted.

"Hey," she said gently, squeezing his hand warmly. "What's up?"

Suddenly, he stopped and turned to face her. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I just can't." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Can't what?" she asked alarmed, unable to imagine what he could possibly be referring to.

"I can't wait any longer. I had this whole thing planned for when you got back. I was going to do it on New Year's Eve, you know like last year, but I can't. I know this isn't as special as you deserve. Please forgive me."

"Fred?" she asked, clearly confused, but then she gasped when she realized he had gotten down on one knee.

"Hermione," he said, his voice hoarse as he stared up at her, "I always thought that being a twin I had my other half, but I was wrong. It's _you_. You are what makes me feel complete. You are the one I want to come home to every night. You are the one I want to grow old with. You're the one I want to yell at me when my jokes get out of hand. You're it. You're the one. And if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy."

She stared at him for awhile, her eyes glistening with tears. She couldn't believe this was happening. Never in her wildest dreams could she have ever imagined what the past year had in store for her. After so many years fighting, she had finally found peace. She had him to thank for that. This wonderful, kind, handsome, hilarious man was hers. And he wanted to be hers forever.

"Hermione Jean Granger," he asked, his voice slightly trembling as he pulled a ring out of his pocket, "will you marry me?"

Suddenly, she rushed and threw her arms around him, knocking them both to the ground. She leaned down from her position on top of him and kissed him deeply.

"Does that mean yes?" he asked, grinning up at her.

Laughing, she bent down to kiss him again. "Yes!" she cried. "Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times, YES!"

* * *

 **Aren't they cute? Anyway, just 2 or 3 more chapters to go. Please review! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes: Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review. It means so much to hear from you. Just one or two more chapters to go...**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

"So you want a simple, tasteful wedding that also manages to be loud and eccentric?" Mrs. Weasley mumbled to herself after attempting to talk wedding planning with her her son and Hermione.

Fred rolled his eyes. "We just said something that fits both of our personalities, Mum," he snorted. "You added the rest."

"Yes, well," she answered, "you do have some rather striking differences between the two of you, dear."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as her future mother-in-law looked around helplessly, apparently at a loss for how to proceed for the first time in her life.

"I was thinking maybe we could take some of the more _unconventional_ ideas Fred might have and just tone them down a bit?" she offered. "I'm not that hard to please."

"Clearly not," Ginny smirked. "You're marrying Fred after all."

"HEY! I resemble that remark!" Fred retorted.

"Me too, come to think of it," George added.

"Only joking," their younger sister laughed. It was rare for her to miss an opportunity to tease her brothers.

George winked at his little sister. "Well, we can't all marry the Boy Who Lived _Twice_ , after all."

"Of course not," Harry replied. "There's only one Ginny." He leaned over and gave his fiancé a soft kiss causing Fred and George to groan and remind him of their previous chats.

"That's enough of that," Mrs. Weasley said good-naturedly. "We are supposed to be making wedding plans."

Hermione was also eager to get on with the plans. The ceremony itself was far less concerning to her than the actually being married to the man of her dreams part.

"Well, if you've ever been to their shop, Fred does seem partial to magenta. What if we use that for a color? Maybe with white?"

"That would be beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed. "And really sweet, too."

"You don't mind?" Fred asked turning to her in anticipation.

She shook her head and smiled softly. "Not at all. It will be lovely. I just want to be married really," she added causing her fiancé to grin and pull her in for a deep kiss.

"Oi, I'm surrounded," George cried.

"Right, because you're so much better when Angelina is around," his twin retorted.

"What about cake? Or food?" Mrs. Weasley asked, ignoring her sons as she was so accustomed.

"Oh, I think anything you could manage would be lovely, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said warmly. "We'll all pitch in."

"Nonsense, dear!" the older witch argued. "I will not have you making food for your own wedding! I'm sure we'll manage. Ginny, Fleur… it'll be fine," she said shrugging off any possible difficulty in making food for a large crowd. "You have the wedding party decided?" she asked suddenly.

Hermione and Fred just nodded quickly in response.

"It's settled then," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "we'll head to Diagon Alley tomorrow to look." Hermione watched as the older lady looked around the room, obviously content with what she saw around her. It dawned on her then. They really were going to finally all be Weasleys.

* * *

So would you like to try Twillfitt and Tatting's again?" Mrs. Weasley asked uncertainly once they had arrived in Diagon Alley.

Hermione smiled up at Fred. "No, I think we'd prefer to go to Madame Malkin's this time," she said, squeezing his hand as he nodded back at her.

"Very well, then," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Madame Malkin's it is. Ah, yes, here we are," she said, ushering their rather large group into the relatively small store.

Hermione looked around and couldn't help but feel a surge of warmth at the group gathered around her. Her wedding party. And a mighty good one at that. She and Fred had discussed it and despite her thinking she had always wanted something very small and intimate, she had changed her mind, instead wanting to celebrate her newfound happiness with as many people as possible. She deserved that much, she thought. They all did. If the war had taught her anything it was that nothing was every guaranteed.

So here they were, the much larger than expected wedding party, consisting of George, Angelina, Lee, Katie, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Alicia. A perfect mix of the people most important to each of them.

She looked carefully around the room, attempting to savor every moment. They had made it. There had been a lot of major losses in the war, but here she stood, with all of these special people, anticipating the biggest day of her entire life.

"What's up, Granger?" a voice startled her from her thoughts with a quick nudge to her shoulder.

"George!" she cried, looking up affectionately at her soon to be brother-in-law. "Not much," she said, smiling warmly. "Just appreciating it all, I guess."

"I know what you mean," he said, almost distantly, as if he was thinking of a specific memory.

"Look, Hermione," he said, much more tenderly than she had ever experienced. "I… I, uh, just wanted to say that I'm glad you're marrying my brother."

"What?" he cried as he realized she was smirking at him.

"You've never called me Hermione before," she teased. "George, you like me. You really like me." She winked at him, before bursting into laughter.

"So I do," he grinned, shaking his head. "So I do."

* * *

"Hermione?" came a slightly hesitant voice behind her.

"Neville!" she cried, realizing he was the one trying to get her attention. She chose not to acknowledge the fact that he appeared to be wearing two of the same shoes today. It was progress. "It's so good to see you. Thank you so much for coming!"

"You too, Hermione," he replied, pulling her in to a warm embrace. "I have to say, I never would have believed it. Hermione Granger is marrying Fred Weasley." He shook his head as if he was still having a hard time processing it.

"I think they are perfect for each other," Luna said matter-of-factly. "Their auras match. Well, that and they seem very happy," she added. "It is surprising though. I didn't think they would ever realize it."

"Me neither," Fred agreed as he walked up to join him. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "But sometimes it's not about what our mind thinks, but what our heart wants. And sometimes the heart knows exactly what it is talking about." He grinned down at his wife-to-be. "And I'm mighty thankful I figured it out."

* * *

 **Please review! :) With a cherry on top!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes: Well, this is it. The conclusion of this story. I have loved writing it and I appreciate all of you that have stuck with me. I am planning to finish it up from Fred's perspective through the kiss and then start a new Fremione story (not a sequel). I would love if you would follow me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

She felt pretty.

Yes, most people expected to feel that way on their wedding day, but Hermione Granger wasn't most people. It wasn't a normal feeling for her. It was far from an every day occurrence and she found that she enjoyed it more than she had expected.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. She couldn't believe this day had finally arrived. In a few short hours, she would be Mrs. Fred Weasley. Even now she knew the idea must sound preposterous to people not close to the situation. Still, she was happier than she had ever been and that was because of him.

She had asked for some time to herself before the ceremony. She really hoped everyone understood, but this was just something she needed. A few moments to reflect on everything that had led her to where she was now. All of her life had seemed somewhat predestined as she joined Harry in his quest against Voldemort. Fred had been a welcome break from that. Rather than marrying Ron as everyone had assumed the sensible Hermione Granger would do, she had fallen in love with a different Weasley. The wilder, crazier one who made her laugh. Isn't that what they always say? Marry the one who makes you laugh?

He was definitely that. She smiled feeling the familiar smirk that would often cross her face when he entered her thoughts. _Fred._ He was brilliant, and he knew it, but not in a conceited way. He was confident, intelligent, and when it came right down to it, kind. Not to mention, devilishly handsome and more charming than anyone she had ever met. Yes, he was pretty perfect for her. She felt her heart jump as she realized the truth in that. He was perfect and he was hers.

She heard a knock on the door followed by a muffled call of her name. "Just a minute, please!" she said. She glanced in the mirror once more before rising to see who had called. "Coming!"

"No, don't!" the voice cried as she touched her hand to the doorknob.

She stopped suddenly, shocked by the order. "Fred?" she asked. She hesitated, her hand to the door, but didn't attempt to open it.

"Well, yeah," he said. "Who else would be here right now?

"Your Mum, Ginny, my Mum, Harry… George..."

"George?"

"Ah, yes, it seems he has become rather fond of me recently."

"Such a tease," he said. "I'm afraid it's just me this time. However will you manage?"

"It is disappointing," she said, "but I suppose I'll make do."

"Touché."

"So why are you here? You know your Mum would have a fit if she knew."

"I came to see you," he said. "I needed to make sure for myself that you hadn't changed your mind."

"Well, this is awkward. You caught me, Fred. George and I were just planning to run away together. Whatever will we do now?"

"Ha. Ha," he said, not sounding at all amused. "You're lucky I know you are joking. You _are_ joking, right?"

" _Fred!"_

"Fine! I'm going, but just remember that I am the smarter, better looking twin. See you soon, love."

"See you soon, Fred." She smiled to herself. This was going to be a great day.

* * *

If she was perfectly honest, she barely even paid attention to the ceremony. All she could think about was starting her life with Fred. Sure, she appreciated the endearing moments with her father before he walked her down the aisle. And even if she would never admit it, she enjoyed the rare moment when everyone in the room was staring at her in admiration. But the vows, the music, it was all a blur. Not because she didn't mean every word she said to him. Not because she didn't appreciate every vow he made. Her eyes never left his from the moment they found each other as she stepped down the aisle. No, it was because she already knew. They had already said all of these things and as special as this day was, it was but a small symbol of what was to come. She was more than ready to get on with her happily ever after.

That's why she had snuck out of the reception and was now standing alone under the stars. She loved all of their family and friends dearly and she greatly appreciated all the warm sentiments she had received from all of them. She also loved seeing Fred in his element. He thrived as the center of attention. His and George's antics had created an especially memorable evening for all of their guests, but now it was time. Time to be alone with her husband. Time to have the happily ever after that she had so longed for since she was eleven years old and realized what it really meant to become part of the Golden Trio.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," a soft voice came from behind her. She whirled around to face him, their first time alone since becoming husband and wife.

She smiled. "I can't decide if I love being called that or if it makes me feel like your Mum."

"Like it," he said. "Definitely like it." He leaned down, taking her lips to his. "Knowing you are mine forever…" he shook his head, unable to find the words to convey how he truly felt.

"I know," she said. She sighed happily leaning into him.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded silently against his chest. She was more than ready. She looked up to him, her warm brown eyes full of happy tears. "I will always be ready," she whispered.

"I love you, Hermione Granger Weasley," he said before taking her hand to apparate to their new home.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **Please review! :) Last chance...**


End file.
